The Twin Warriors
by Beccollie
Summary: Slade is after two new superheroes. One of them is nearly killed. The other has immense power. They meet the Teen Titans. I am horrible at summaries. Will they join the team. Has some romance. Robin/OC Starfire/OC Beast Boy/Raven and Cyborg/Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, except for this plot and my two OC's.

* * *

Aurora's P.O.V.

**_ZAP!_**

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed in agony as a red laser beam shot me and my twin brother, Mark, into a building.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Mark asked feebily. He slowly got up from a glass case where he had landed on and limped over to where I had landed on the marble floor. I groaned in pain.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I reassured him as I carefully got up and staggered over to him.

"Are you okay, Mark?" I asked concerned. He had a bruise on his arm and a few cuts, but nothing major.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a few scratches, but I'll live," He grunted good humoredly.

"We've got to get out of here," he told me urgently. "Whoever shot at us won't go down without a fight, and we're in no mint condition for fighting," Mark added before I had a chance to protest.

"Oh, you're correct about me how I 'won't going down without a fight'," A sly and smooth voice exclaimed through the smoke. A man in a metal suit with one side orange and black. He also wore a mask that was black on one side and right on the other side.

"Look, we don't know who you are or what you want with us, but we don't want any trouble," Mark tried reasoning carefully. This man was scary, creepy, stalking us and he was definitely looking for trouble. The creepy man chuckled maliciously.

"Oh, but where would be the fun in that?" He asked coyly. He walked towards me, but I quickly took a few paces back to stay away from him. There's something about this creep that made me feel a little uneasy. However, he kept trying to come near me and I kept trying to move away from him until my back said hello to the wall.

"Stay back," I told him anxiously, and I'm pretty sure he was smiling underneath his metal mask. Where was Mark?

"Don't worry, I just want to see you up close," He said coyly. He placed a cold metal glove on my face, instantly sending shivers down my spine.

"Get away from my sister, you creep!" Mark snarled and a blast of blue energy shot at the masked creep sending flying backward into another corner of the jewelry store. I ran towards Mark and dragged him out of the store before he had the chance to protest.

"We have to go, now, before he comes back," I replied and Mark took the hint to run as if his life depended on it. Another laser was shot at us, but this time it hit Mark straight in the back.

"Argh!" Mark yelped in pain. A metal fist crashed into his stomach and I could easily hear a few ribs cracking.

"Mark!" I shouted in despair as my twin brother was being thrashed around like a rag doll. Blood was trickling down the side of his head, he had a black eye and more bruises on his body than I've ever seen. My anger boiled and I was angry.

"Let him go!" I screamed ferociously. The man held my brother by his red t-shirt and glanced at me before he flung my brother to the side of a building. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to regret crossing paths _me_!" I spat the words out at him as if they were poison.

"My name is Slade," He said with a chuckle of amusement. "You're a very spirited one, little girl. I highly doubt you're going to be hard to squash than your brother over there." Slade added. Oh, no he didn't! He did not just say that about my brother! I growled. Orange energy glowed all around me and in one second I was wearing my battle suit. I had a dress with flames on it, golden knee high boots, a golden cape, a magical ring, a sword and a sun shaped necklace. My orange hair was no longer in a high pony tail, but it was flowing freely all the way down to my knees. Slade stared at me surprised at my sudden transformation.

"I'm going to make you eat your words, _Slade_!" I retorted. For a moment, he actually looked scared once he saw the power and muscle in my arms.

"Let's begin," Slade said calmly. We circled around each other for three minutes, and then he striked. He tried punching me in the stomach, but I jumped back and landed a punch to his mask that sent him flying backwards into a wall. My adrenanline was heavily pumping and shot red hot lasers at him about 10 times. Lots of debris fell on top of him and he was porbably in too much pain to move, so I ran over to where Mark leaning on the wall.

"Good job, sis," Mark commented. _**ZAP!** _A blast of energy shot me in the back and it sent me crashing into a building.

"Aurora!" Mark called in anguish as piles of debris fell on top of me. OW! I moaned, but then I remembered Mark was hurt and vulnerable against Slade now that he was injured. I blasted the debris off of me and turned to see Slade holding Mark up in the air by the throat. My anger rose up to the surface and I hurled a giant ball of orange energy making him drop Mark on the floor, and send him flying into another building. I caught Mark before he fell to the ground.

"Mark, please say something," I begged as he lay limp in my arms. Slade recovered quickly and grabbed my hair forcing me to drop Mark.

"If you want your brother to live, then all you must do is become my apprentice," Slade whispered in my ear. That did it. I glowed red, kicked Slade straight in the groin, grabbed him by the throat and hurled all the way to the outskirts of the city. Then, I ran over to Mark and held him in my arms trying to see if he was alright; I heard the faint sound of shallow breathing coming from him and knew that he'd be okay, but not unless if he doesn't get medical attention fast.

"That was amazing!" A voice came from behind me and spun my head around. A team of five heroes were gapping at me in astonishment, I guess they enjoyed the show. A teenage boy with green skin, small fangs, brown eyes, green hair, pointy ears, gray gloves, purple sneakers, a maroon and black suit was grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

"Who are you?" I snarled with my adrenaline pumping again. The green boy's smile vanished and he hid behind a girl with pale skin, short violet hair, a red diamond on her forehead, wearing a dark blue hooded cape, with small boots to match, a black leotard, a belt, and violet eyes.

"We could ask you the same question," she replied in a monotonous tone. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to get my brother some medical help," I responded more calmly. A dark skinned teenager that was half covered in blue metal took a step forward.

"Take it easy, we can help your bother. My name's Cyborg. Follow us back to our base and we'll take care of him in the infirmary there," Cyborg reassured her gently. I hesitated for a moment and then I nodded my head.

"Show me how to get there. I have the ability to fly, so I'll carry him there," I replied a lot less hostile than I had been before.

"I shall guide you to our home," A tall, orange skinned girl with long red hair, green eyes, a small purple shirt, purple mini skirt, and purple combat boots volunteered. She flew up into the sky and I followed her while holding my unconcious twin. After a few moments, I saw a T-shaped tower in the distance on a remote island in the middle of a vast expanse of water. Me and the girl landed on the shore of the island at the foot of the huge T-shaped tower. She looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"My name is Starfire. What is your name?" the orange girl replied cheerfully. I sighed.

"My name is Aurora,"

"Your name suits you,"

"Thanks,"

"What is your brother's name?"

"Mark,"

"Interesting," Silence fell on them. Then, the rest of the teens came into view and they helped me get Mark into the infirmary onto a bed.

"Everybody except for the mystery girl, out!" Cyborg commanded and everyone else shuffled out of the room without a word of protest. Cyborg quickly set to work on fixing up my brother and when he was done, his side was patched up, his arm was in a cast and he had multiple band aids everywhere.

"Thanks for fixing him up, Cyborg," I thanked him gratefully. He gave me a warm smile.

"No problem, little lady. Now, tell me, what is your name?" Cyborg asked me curiously.

"My name is Aurora," I introduced myself politely.

"That's a pretty name,"

"Thanks,"

"So, your brother is going to have stay here for a few weeks until he can start to get up and move again," Cyborg explained and I sighed.

"He's also going to have to stay here in the Tower for as long as it takes for his ribs to heal," I cringed. He looked at me curiously for a moment. "What's wrong, Aurora?" I looked up at him.

"It's just that, me and Mark don't have a decent home to stay in," I began to explain, but Cyborg nodded his head as if he understood.

"I get it, Aurora. You want to stay with your brother, but you don't know if we'll let you stay here," Cyborg guessed and was amused to see her cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Don't worry. After we saw you take down Slade like that, Robin would no doubt about it let you and Mark stay as long as you need," I smiled relieved. Mark opened his eyes and looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

We both turned to Mark and he looked around nervously.

"Ugh, where am I?" Mark asked hoarsely. He tried to get up, but he laid back down in pain and cringed in agony.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. Everything's going to be okay, Mark," I reassured him gently and he immediately relaxed.

"My name's Cyborg. I'm your doctor at the moment and you're safe here. I'm going to give you a few pain relievers and some medicine to help you sleep for the night," Cyborg explained to him kindly.

"Thanks, Cyborg," Mark said gratefully. Cyborg got a glass cup filled with water and dropped small white pills that quickly dissolved into the water. I took it from him and helped Mark carefully drink the bland liquid.

Then, Cyborg gave me two baby blue pills and I dropped them into Mark's mouth. In a minute, Mark instantly fell asleep; Cyborg led me down a long hallway into their living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Cyborg, how long is he going to be in the infirmary?" A black spiky haired boy asked him expectantly. He must be the leader of the group.

"Well, he's got a couple of broken ribs, loads of cuts and bruises and a broken arm, so he's probably going to have to stay in there for a couple of weeks. Maximum would be a month and he won't be able to fight until his ribs are completely healed," Cyborg reported.

"Good to know," the boy replied, and then he turned to me. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Aurora," I said shyly.

"Nice name, it suits your powers. My name's Robin," the boy told me and I blushed.

"Thanks. Are you the Boy Wonder me and Mark have heard so much about from Gotham City?" I asked puzzled. Robin smiled and blushed.

"Yeah," Robin said sheepishly. My stomach flipped.

"Me and Mark are good fans. We used to live in Gotham for a bit, but we decided to leave, because I got expelled," I explained amused. They all made a confused face and I chuckled at this.

"Let's just say, a girl commented and criticized my brother's fashion and body," I explained with a wry smile. They nodded their heads in understanding.

"My name is Raven," the purple haired girl said monotonously.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely and she just stared at me as if she was trying to find something wrong with me.

"Hey, I'm Beast Boy," the green skinned boy peeped nervously from behind Raven.

"Sorry for…um….yelling at you the way I did in the city," I apologized awkwardly. His whole face brightened up.

"It's okay,"

"So, Aurora, would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked hopefully. I was about to answer, when I remembered Mark.

"Um…I'll have to talk about it with Mark. He's the oldest one and my guardian; I'll have to talk to him about it before I can answer that question," I answered nervously. Robin looked a little sad, but then quickly nodded his head.

"Of course. Well, it's getting late and I'm guessing you're pretty tired, so I'll just show you to your room," Robin offered. I smiled a little relieved.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Everyone left the room and it was just the boy wonder and me. It was so awkward.

"Um, Robin, aren't you going to show me to my room?" He blushed pink.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. Follow me," Robin held out his hand for me and I hesitantly took it. He pulled me down a hallway couple of doors with signs that said the names of each team member. We stopped at a door that said 'Guest' on it, and it was next to Robin's door. Robin smiled.

"Well, here you are, Aurora. If you need me, then just knock on my door," Robin told me and then he typed in a bunch of codes into a panel to make the door open. The room was really big, but it was all grey except for the bed, which was blue and white. Wow, I wish I could have this room for myself.

"Thanks, Robin. It's really huge. I wish I had a room like this for myself," I thanked him with a grateful smile. He blushed pink again and smiled shyly, but then he had a confused expression on his face.

"You've never had your own room before?" I looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah, me and Mark were always on the run as kids. So, we never really had a proper home," I sat on the bed to find it really soft and I patted it for Robin to sit with me. It had been a long time since I had anybody besides Mark to talk to, and I was starting to get uneasy. To my relief, he sat down beside me quietly.

"It all started when we were born. Mark was born first and I was born second, but from what my mother told me, from the moment we came out of her, we were special. When Mark came out, she said that he had a dark blue aurora around him and when I came out, I had a golden aurora. She said we were like Apollo and Artemis," I explained sadly. Mother was so nice to us and she actually loved us, our dad loved us too, but he was always busy.

"Cool," I smiled.

"We had a pretty good childhood, but one day when we discovered our powers we weren't safe anymore. People started to get too interested in us, and our parents made us stay inside our palace,"

"Palace?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Mark and I are royals from another planet. Our planet is Elementa, but at the time of our birth, our planet was at war with another planet, Persia,"

"Why was your planet at war?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was because they wanted to take our people and use us for our immense power. One day, me and Mark were playing in our rooms when soldiers surrounded the palace."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was playing with some of my dolls when I heard a lot of shouting and screaming. Mark burst through my bedroom door with fear in his eyes._

_"Aurora, the palace is attack and they've got Mom and Dad. We gotta go now, because they're coming," Mark explained frightened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my bed, which has an underground tunnel underneath my bed. I placed my sun necklace on the bedpost, and it quickly flipped my bed onto the wall for us to climb down into. We raced down the rocky steps, down into the twisting corridors, and we stopped at a small door that you have to crawl through in order to get out. Mark tugged on the door and crawled out to make sure the coast was clear, then he signaled for me to follow him quietly and we dashed into the jungle. We climbed up one of the trees, ripping my golden sundress and his tuxedo and scratching our faces until it stung. Once we reached the top and looked out towards the palace, I saw them stabbing the slaves and they shot our parents._

_"No! Mommy, Daddy!" I cried in Mark's small, yet strong arms._

_"We have to go now, Aurora. We're not safe here anymore, this isn't our home," Mark told me solemnly. A lone tear slid down his cheek and I knew he was upset, but he was right._

_End of Flashback_

I hung my head low and shuddered at the memory. I closed my eyes and sighed to calm down.

"Mark decided to take us here to Earth the next day, and we chose to stay in America because the language is the same on Elementa. Whenever one us got in trouble or people discovered that we had powers, we packed up our things and left. Me and Mark are best friends, well as close as siblings can be; we even formed a telepathic bond,"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," Robin replied sincerely. I looked up at him and down at the ground.

"Thanks, but it won't change what happened to them. Plus, we recently discovered that our planet was destroyed, so there's nothing back there anymore for us. My brother is the only family I now have left," I said bitterly. He gave me a look of sympathy and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, know that I'll be here for you," Robin said and got up to leave. I crawled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day

I opened my eyes to find the sun shining on my face and I quickly got up out of bed. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and I let my bangs hang loosely around my face, I looked at the time **6:10 a.m.** I guess I'll just wander around the tower a little bit or meditate somewhere. Quietly, I walked down the hallway and wandered around the tower a bit, until I found what seemed to be a training room.

"Wow, they've got it all," I exclaimed in wonder.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice from behind demanded. I whipped around to see a glaring Raven and I immediately flinched.

"I, uh, um. I got up and looked for a place to meditate. Then, I found this place," I stuttered feebly. She looked at me surprised for a moment.

"Since when do you meditate?" Raven asked curiously. I looked away for a minute.

"Since my parents' death," I replied hoarsely. I glanced at her and she motioned for me to follow her, and so I did. Raven led me up to the roof, and made me sit down next to her at the edge of the roof. The sun was almost on the horizon and it displayed orange, yellow and hints of red, like my hair. Raven began chanting her usual chants as she meditated with her eyes closed and I did the same, but I didn't do any chanting. We stayed like this for a couple of hours enjoying each other's silent company.

"I didn't expect you to like meditating," Raven said breaking the silence. I smiled shyly.

"I get that a lot," we slowly walked down to the common room to find everyone looking around the room panicking.

"Uh, guys," I said nervously. They looked at me and Starfire tackled me in a _very _painful hug.

"Aurora, where have you been?" Robin demanded. I stared at him for a moment.

"I was meditating with Raven up on the roof," I replied slowly. Robin blushed for making a stupid mistake.

"Oh, well, um, uh…." Robin stammered embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'm going to check on Mark," I said and flew out of the room to the infirmary. Why was he so worried about me this morning? I continued to walk down the hallway and then, I entered the infirmary to see Mark lying awake on the bed staring up at nothing in particular.

"Morning, my Little Father," I teased him and he jumped at the sound of my voice. He immediately relaxed and smiled.

"Good morning, Little Mother," we gave each other those nick names since Mark was like a father to me and I was mother to him. I walked over to him and stood next to his bedside.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"The Titans want us to join the team!" I exclaimed excitedly. Mark smiled a little, but it soon faded into frown.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Mark. I don't want to run anymore. I want to fight back. I want to know what it feels like to have a place call home. I want to be part of a team," I begged him. He looked uncertain for a few moments, but he smiled.

"I guess we've been on the run for far too long. We can join if it means a lot to you," I screamed with delight. Robin and the others burst through the doors in alarm.

"What's wrong? Who screamed?" Beast Boy asked in alarm as he looked around the room to find something amiss.

"Mark said it was okay for us to join the team," I squealed with excitement. I tackled Robin in a hug and squeezed him so hard, that he nearly popped.

"Aurora…please…let go…I can't…b-breathe," Robin wheezed and I immediately dropped him. Robin gasped.

"That is most glorious, friend Aurora," Starfire exclaimed ecstatic. She gave me a death hug, but I didn't wince because I was too excited.

"That's great news, Aurora," Cyborg replied happily. Raven only smiled, which spoke for her.

"Hey, you guys forgot about me," Mark exclaimed a little left out. I smirked and I nodded at Starfire, she gave Mark a hug. Mark blushed red.

"Uh…" Mark trailed dumbfounded. The Titans introduced themselves to Mark. Everyone filed out of the room to go eat breakfast. I whirled around and stared Mark.

"What?" I grinned mischievously.

"You like Starfire," He blushed and looked away.

"You like Robin," Mark stated evilly, then it was my turn to blush.

"Shut up, but I think you two would make a good couple,"

"Really?" I nodded.

"My shoulder's back in its place and healed. I was able to heal it last night," Mark explained proudly. I smiled happily. Mark and I have the ability to heal ourselves and other people as well.

"Good work, big bro,"

"Thanks. I take it they already like you,"

"Yep,"

"That's great," He smiled.

"Well, I got to go eat breakfast, but I'll come back to sneak some food for you," He grinned and shook his head in mock disbelief.

"No, Cyborg probably will bring me something. Go have fun. I'm still in a lot of pain," Mark reassured me. I stared at him for a moment, but I knew there was no point in arguing with him.

"Thanks, Markie," I gave him a tight hug and gaining a moan from him; I dashed out the door. I ran so fast that I accidently knocked down the metal door, and tripped on the stairs falling face first on the floor. I groaned in pain, and I pushed myself up. A green-gloved hand reached down to help me up and I took it coming face to face with Robin's mask. We blushed pink.

"Th-Thanks," I stammered and he smiled. We walked over to the table and ate a tofu breakfast. It didn't taste as bad as I heard people say.

"So, Aurora, what do you think of tofu?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. I chuckled.

"It's not as a bad as I've heard. All in all though, it tastes kind of good and kind of bland," I answered honestly. He grinned broadly and did a happy dance in his chair. I giggled at this.

"Friend Aurora, since you are now a part of our team, we must do the going of shopping right away," Starfire insisted excitedly. I grinned. I've never had to go shopping with another girl for fun before.

"No way! She's spending the afternoon with me trying some of my tofu recipes," Beast Boy exclaimed indignantly. Oh, boy, that is not going to be pretty.

"Uh, no she's not. She's coming with me and Cyborg to test out her powers on the track," Robin retorted. Everyone started fighting loudly and I was getting a little nervous.

"Hey!" everyone quickly turned to me. "I want to spend time with all of you, but I do want to get the test done and over with, so I'm doing that first," I decided. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven looked upset. I turned to Beast Boy.

"As soon as I finish taking the test, instead of taste testing your tofu, maybe we could play some videogames," I told him and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You like to play videogames?"

"A little, but not really," Beast Boy thought about it for a moment and nodded his head.

"Starfire and Raven maybe we could go shopping for some stuff for me and Mark's rooms, after I go play against Beast Boy," I suggested and Starfire's face immediately brightened, but Raven stiffened.

"I'm not exactly the 'shopping' type," Raven muttered.

"Okay, well, we could do something else if you want," I reassured her and she gave me a grateful smile. The alarm suddenly went off and everyone raced towards the screen. It was Slade. **_What's going on_**_? I think Slade's attacking, but don't worry we'll handle it._ I reassured Mark. We ran to the T-Car except for Raven, me and Starfire because we can fly, and we went to the city to where Slade's robots were terrorizing the city.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and we started attacking the robots with everything we got. The Titan Girls went straight for the robots, while Beast Boy and Cyborg went to help the civilians, but Robin was nowhere in sight. Starfire blasted the robots with her green energy, Raven crushed some of the robots with her dark aurora and I sliced a couple with my sword.


	3. Chapter 4

_You must get back to the tower before Slade gets there and kills Mark._ A strange voice told me, and I instinctively froze. Oh no!

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, even the robots stopped fighting and stared at me. "Robin, we have to get back to the tower now! The Slade you're fighting is a decoy and Mark's all alone. He doesn't stand a chance in his current condition," I explained frightened.

"How do you know?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I don't know how, but I've got a very bad feeling at this moment. Ah!" I clutched my head as jolt of pain hit me. **_Aurora, Slade's here in the tower. You've got to hurry back!_** I paled. "Oh no," I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"Slade's in the tower, and Mark's alone," I replied and then I ran back in the direction of the tower. _Wham!_ I stumbled on the ground and I was surrounded by robots. I growled and I shot magma bolts at the robots, melting every last one of them. I flew over to the tower and I saw Mark facing off Slade on his own with a couple of new bruises on the roof.

"Slade!" I shouted ferociously and he whirled around to see me hovering above him in the sky.

"Well, well, well. It's good to see you again, Aurora," Slade said smoothly. I barred my teeth at him like an angry tiger.

"I wish I could say the same, except I hate your guts," I retorted lowering onto the roof standing side by side with Mark.

"My, my you've got quite the temper. You remind me of my first apprentice, Robin," Slade said with a chuckle. I bit back a cry of disbelief.

"And you remind me of a stalker that tried to harass me when I was a kid. Maybe you might be related to him," I spat. He chuckled slyly.

"You're quite the joker, if I may say so myself,"

"No, you may not say so yourself," Mark answered briskly.

"Ah, yes. The overprotective brother. Well, I'm surprised you were in the condition to fight at all, after the beating you took yesterday," Mark let out a battle cry and lashed at Slade with his blue whip, but Slade merely grabbed hold of the whip, and used it to throw Mark over the side of the tower.

"Mark!" I screamed and I ran to the edge, but a metal hand pulled me back.

"Now, now. It's rude to not entertain your guests," a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"Get your stinking hands off my sister!" Mark yelled in the air. He wore his black shirt with blue edges on, his black pants with blue pockets all around it, his blue and black combat boots, his blue utility belt, black bow and arrows on his back, his whip tied up on his belt, black gloves and his baby blue crescent necklace. His gloved hands glowed dark blue and his blue eyes blazed with fury with his blue and black hair flying everywhere made him look intimidating. For a moment, Slade actually looked scared, but he quickly chuckled. Mark hurled a blue bolt at Slade, I kicked Slade in the stomach and I ducked out of the bolts way. It hit Slade right in the chest and sent him flying into a crate.

"Impressive. Maybe I could train you both," Slade suggested wryly.

"In your little villainy dreams," I retorted and we immediately shot orange and blue energy at him. He dodged a few of them, but almost all of them hit their target.

"Perhaps, I underestimated you two. Until next time." and with that Slade dropped a smoke pelt and disappeared. We walked back down the steps and into the living room in silence. We flopped down onto the couch, and slept.

A Few Hours Later

"Aurora!" I jumped awake and fell face first onto the hard floor of the tower. I groaned in pain, and I heard laughing all around me, rubbing my eyes to come face to face with Mark's gloved hand. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and Mark stood up smirking down evilly at me; the same wicked smile appeared on my face.

"You've got 5 seconds to live. Go," I told Mark and he flew up into the air away from me.

"Catch me if you dare," Mark replied with a goofy grin on his face. Oh, he's up to something alright, but I'll go along with it, I thought. I leaped up into the air and chased after Mark, while shooting blasts on hot energy at him, but he dodged every one of them. Mark turned, and tied me up with his whip, and I tried struggling free, but it was useless. He put a small dot on the back of my neck, where I couldn't reach and let me free.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. His grin grew bigger, and I winced a little realizing I had just fallen into his trap.

"Oh, just a little invention me and Cyborg made, while you were asleep. Don't worry; we managed to place one on each of the Titan Girls, so you wouldn't be the only ones testing it," Mark explained briskly. I gulped.

"It's called the Mood Changer," Beast Boy said wickedly from the kitchen counter.

"The girls are going to be the first to test them out," Cyborg added amused. Oh, no. Mark held a small remote that was turquoise blue and had a small circular red button; he pressed it. A green question mark appeared on the screen, and I lost control of my mind. My eyes flashed green and turned blue in an instant.

"Why am I up in the air?" I asked confused. Then, Raven and Starfire walked into the room looking equally confused as I was.

"It worked!" Cyborg exclaimed happily. "Booyah!"

"What worked, Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little videogame I bought earlier today," Cyborg reassured her.

"Then how come the T.V.'s off?" Raven asked.

"Um, because it's portable," Beast Boy stuttered. Raven just shrugged and I flew down to where the girls were. Then, Robin walks into the room and bumps into me.

"Robin, what's the matter?" I asked him confused, but he gave me an intimidating glare. He grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and sat on the sofa.

"What's his problem?" I asked Cyborg.

"He gets like that after we fight Slade," Beast Boy answered casually for Cyborg and he grabbed the remote out of Cyborg's metal hand.

"Hey, BB, give me back that remote!" He chased after Beast Boy.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Robin asked exasperatedly. Beast Boy whispered something in Robin's ear, which made him smirk.

"Want to try it, Robin?" Mark asked excitedly. Robin nodded and Mark gave him his remote. Robin pressed the red button and a teardrop appeared on the screen.

"Uh-oh," the boys said in unison. The next thing I knew, me and the girls were bawling like little babies.

"What happened?" Robin asked nervously. Mark whispered something in Robin's ear.

"Y-You're so mean to me!" I screamed at Robin and ran out of the room into the hallway. I ran to the training room and cried for a while.

"Aurora, are you in here?" Robin called hesitantly, I sniffled in response. He walked over to me and sat on the floor with me.

"Go…away…you're mean," I cried and I buried my face in my arms letting more tears fall. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was pulled into Robin's strong hug.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," I lifted up my head to face him and my eyes flashed red. I growled and tackled him to the ground.

"I'd rather get hit by a bus!" I screamed and he looked at me frighteningly. He kicked me off of him and scrambled to the door, but I stood in his way with glowing red fists. He gulped.

"Easy now, Aurora," I growled and lunged at him. _Crash!_ Beast Boy crashed through the wall into the training room with a black eyed Raven.

"Come on, Raven! I didn't do anything to you!" Beast Boy begged as he tried to escape the angry empathy.

"Robin, press the button before we die!" Beast Boy yelped as Raven picked him up with her black aurora. My eyes flashed grey and I fell asleep.

Three Days Later…

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," said an unfamiliar voice cheerfully. A boy with long black hair, a blue costume, black tights, and black boots said.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Relax, my name's Aqualad. I'm from Titans East," he introduced himself calmly.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked politely. He nodded and left my room. I quickly took off my hair scrunchy and walked over to the bathroom and showered. After I showered, I dried myself up with my powers and brushed my long hair and my teeth with a toothbrush labeled 'Aurora' on it. I walked into the main room and was met by a whole bunch of different teens.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mark said and gave me a quick hug.

"Who are these people?"

"These are the all of the Teen Titans. Turns out, there were different teams of Titans around the world. Robin called them over for a meeting, but you slept through the whole meeting," Mark explained amused.

"Come, Friend Aurora. Let us go to the other girls," Starfire dragged me over to the couch where a bunch of girls sat in a circle. "Friends, this is a new member of our team, Aurora," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Hi, my name's Jinx." A with pink hair tied up in two ponytails like horns, with pink catlike eyes, a black dress that went down to her legs with long sleeves, a blue shawl, a black necklace with a blue pendant, black and purple leggings and black, purple heeled combat boots and gray skin said.

"My name is Kole." A girl with short pink hair, a short dress that went down to her knees, it was white for torso, baby blue long sleeves, a black stripe for her midsection, a dark blue frilly for the bottom part of the dress, white combat boots, clear blue eyes and slightly tanned skin introduced herself.

"My name is Terra." A girl with long straight blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a long black sleeved shirt with a yellow circle and a capital letter T in the middle of the circle that went just above her belly button, black goggles on her head, brown gloves, yellow shorts with a gray belt, brown hiking boots and slightly tanned skin said brightly.

"My name's Argent." A girl with black and red short spiky hair, gray skin, red eyes, long black fingerless gloves, two black hair pins held back some of her red hair, she wore a dress that went down to her knees, it was black for the top part of her torso, red jagged edges, red and black combat boots and a small capital red A on her grey chest just below her neck said with a New Zealand accent.

"Hey, I'm Bumblebee." A dark skinned girl with two black buns, yellow wings, brown eyes, a short shirt that was black and yellow, long black pants, yellow wristbands, black shoes and a yellow belt said enthusiastically.

"I'm Wonder Girl." A girl with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, red lips, yellow star earrings, a long red dress with yellow stars around it, a yellow belt with a capital W in the middle, long high heeled black boots, long silver wristbands and a long yellow whip was rolled up and attached to her waist said boldly.

"I am Pantha." A tall dark tanned girl with long wavy dark brown hair, she wore a mask that covered most of her head, the mask yellow a few black stripes on her head and a few black stripes on each side of her cheek, short black boots with a few yellow studs, black wristbands with a few yellow buttons on it and she wore a black jumpsuit with a large yellow band in the middle was a black circle with a capital letter P said confidently. I smiled at each of them.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So what special powers do you have?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"I have the powers of the Sun and I'm good at fighting with a sword and shield. I can fly, I also have a telepathic bond with my twin, Mark, I can glow any shade of yellow, orange or red depending on my moods, and I can shoot beams of energy. I also have super strength," I explained to them shyly.

"Wait, Mark's your twin brother?" Terra asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your brother is hot." Terra exclaimed with a smirk. I smiled. Mark gets that a lot from most girls. A gust of wind flew past us and I saw a flash of yellow and red before the wind died down.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"Oh, that was just my boyfriend, Kid Flash. He has super speed," Jinx told me casually. She pointed towards a boy with red spiky hair, blue eyes, with a yellow mask that had little red lightning pointing out on side of his head; he wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with a large red lightning in the middle, long red gloves, long red pants and yellow hiking boots. I spotted the boys huddled around the counter. My eyes turned pink. I grinned slyly, walked over to where Robin was and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you scoot over a bit?" I asked him shyly and he nodded his head hesitantly. I leaned in close to him sort of snuggling close to him just to see what his reaction would be, but he just stiffened and blushed so lightly you had to be where I was just to see him. They were looking at some controller on the table that had a pink heart on it.

"_Aurora, you must destroy that small device that is on the table. Mark put a micro chip on you, Raven and Starfire to show your emotions."_ The mystery voice told me and I frowned. Fast as lightning, I grabbed the remote and hurled it at the wall destroying it into tiny pieces; I felt a small pinch and everyone stared at me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked hoarsely. I punched Robin in the jaw and I ran out of the room to the rocks by the water. The tears poured out of my eyes as I sat down pulling my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on them. Why did they do that to me? And why did Robin go along with it? Those questions kept tugging at my brain for a while, and I don't even know how long I stayed in that position. I heard someone walking towards me, and when I turned my head slightly it was Robin. Just the person I wanted to see at the moment. He sat on a rock next to me holding an ice pack up to his jaw.

"Hey, can we talk?" Robin asked nervously. I glared at him with my eyes glowing orange with fury.

"You wanted to see what I'm feeling. Look at me and you'll see what I'm feeling towards you!" I shouted furiously. He winced and recoiled.

"I-I guess you found out," Robin stuttered frighteningly. That did it.

"You guess?" I screeched with rage. "I thought I could trust you. Apparently, I can't trust you at all. I thought…" I ranted, but stopped shortly and burst into tears. After a minute, I felt a gentle arm around my shoulder, but I pulled away, but then I lost my balance and fell into the ice-cold water.

"Aurora!" Robin shouted and he dove into the water after me. I scrambled to swim to the surface, but the current was stronger, I didn't know how to swim. Have you ever heard the expression 'fire and water don't mix'? Well, it's true for me. I managed to scream out.

"Robin!" Then, I went under again. A hand grabbed my arm and dragged me close to the rest of their body. I broke the surface gasping and coughing as Robin pulled us towards to shore. I flopped down on one of the boulders crying little tears and I held onto the boulder for dear life. I was losing strength quickly.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Robin asked me worriedly. I looked at him, his spiky hair was flat and soaked through and he was dripping wet. His eyes widened when he saw my face.

"You're pale as white and your lips are blue. Come on, let's get you warmed up," Robin extended his hand, I feebly took it and he pulled me up, but my legs were so shaky that I fell on my knees again.

"I-I can't walk," I croaked.

"Let me carry you, then," Robin commanded. He placed one arm under my knees and the other one on my back, and he pulled me up. I shakily wrapped my cold arms around his neck and placed my head in his chest and he ran inside the tower. We were washed with warmth as soon as we entered the tower.

"Robin, what happened?" Mark asked confused as he rushed towards us.

"She fell into the cold water," Robin answered quickly and then everything went black.

A couple of hours later…

I woke up to see blankets covering my entire body. I groaned.

"Aurora, you're up!" Kole exclaimed relieved. I looked around and I noticed wasn't gray anymore, it had orange. My ceiling was white, just waiting to be painted.

"What happened?" I muttered groggily. I pushed myself up in a sitting position and looked around to see all of the Titans girls in my room.

"Oh, you are alright Friend Aurora," Starfire exclaimed joyfully and she leaped onto my bed giving me a painful hug.

"Starfire…can't breathe…please…let go," I wheezed in pain and she immediately let go of me.

"I apologize," Starfire said sheepishly.

"Come on, guys. Give her some space, so she can explain what she and Robin were doing outside," Bumblebee replied with a smirk dancing on her face and I blushed red. The girls all gathered around my bed trying to get a good seat. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so…I went to go up to Robin and just stay over there with him, but then this mysterious unknown yet familiar voice started talking to me. It told me why I was acting so weird, and it was because the boys put a microchip on me, Raven and Starfire's necks that controlled our emotions with a press of a button," I explained nervously. Raven and Starfire immediately paled.

"They did what?" Raven asked menacingly and I winced.

"Please, let me finish before you kill them," I told Raven wearily. Raven's face softened and she nodded her head for me to continue.

"So, I grabbed the remote that controlled the microchips and I threw it into the wall. I felt a small pinch in my neck and I looked at Robin who looked confused at me, but I think realization sunk into his head. I asked him 'why' and ran out of the tower crying running towards the rocks by the water. I sat on the rocks crying for awhile and thinking, until I heard Robin sitting down next to me. He asked me if we could talk and I started yelling at him, then I burst into tears. Robin tried to put his arm on my shoulder, but I pulled back and fell into the freezing cold water, and I can't swim. He jumped in after me and pulled me back up onto shore, he carried me back into the tower because I was so weak, then everything went black," I finished. Everyone smirked at this. I stared at them confused.

"What?"

"Robin _likes_ you," Wonder Girl told me slyly and I let out a gasp and a blush. "And it looks like _you_ like him too," Wonder Girl added even more slyly. I gulped.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered miserably. Jinx and Terra burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jinx asked between laughs and I looked down tears threatening to spill. Jinx noticed this and smiled weakly. "Oops."

"What she meant don't you see that he likes you?" Terra asked gently and I shrunk down into my bed.

"No," I whispered and a tear slid down my face. The room went silent and I quickly wiped it away.

"This is the first time I've ever really liked a boy before," I said breaking the silence.

"Seriously?" Argent asked curiously. I nodded and I explained to them about me and Mark moving around a lot.

"Then we're going to support you every step of the way," Kole replied determinedly and she gave me a warm hug, which I returned gratefully.

"Really?"

"Of course," Bumblebee reassured me kindly and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now, that we're talking about I love let's all share our love interests, since we've just helped Aurora out," Jinx suggested. Raven groaned.

"Starting with Raven," Jinx added slyly.

"Fine, but if you tell him, then your toast," Raven threatened. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "I…like…someone green," Raven whispered.

"Aw, you like Beast Boy!" Kole exclaimed happily and Raven winced.

"It's okay. I don't like him anymore. I like Aqualad," Terra reassured Raven and she relaxed a bit.

"I think he likes you too," I told her encouragingly and she gave me a weak smile.

"I highly doubt it. I'm not really the type of girl that boys usually go after," Raven said with a sigh. I felt bad for her, kind of know how she feels. She's the gothic type and I'm the tom boy type, which are two categories that not a lot of boys like. However, Raven's wrong. She's beautiful in her own way, and she's one of the nicest girls I've ever met.

"Raven, I know how you feel. Not a lot of boys go for the gothic type or the tom boy type," The girls stared at me with uncertainty and Raven looked a little bit dejected.

"However, if you're trying to say that you're not pretty, then you're right, you're not pretty," the girls glared at me, but I smiled and lifted Raven's chin up, so she could look me in the eye. "You're even better than pretty. You're beautiful," I said proudly and she looked at me shocked. The other girls gasped and clapped their hands in approval.

"R-Really?" Raven asked bewildered and I nodded happily. "But what if he doesn't like me back?" Raven asked doubtfully.

"Then, you wait until he comes around, and if he doesn't then just move on," I reassured her gently and she gave me a hug. I smiled and returned it.

"Who's next?" I asked slyly.

"I have the feelings for Friend Mark," Starfire said shyly looking down at the floor. I smiled thrilled that she liked my brother. Starfire, I approve of.

"Then ask him out. He told me that he likes you, so take a chance," I encouraged her enthusiastically and her eyes widened.

"Truly?"

"Yes, out of all the girls on Earth, I approve you dating," I reassured her calmly and she squeezed the life out of me.

"Let us do the asking out of the boys," Starfire exclaimed gleefully and I nearly choked.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Raven replied nervously.

"Of course they can't ask them out yet," Bumblebee said in disbelief. We all looked at her; me and Raven were sending her 'thank you' signs, but then she smirked evilly and we both gulped. "Not without giving them makeovers to make the guys drool," Bumblebee added mischievously. We towards the door, but Starfire blocked the entrance and the girls grabbed us tying me to a swiveling chair and they tied Raven to another chair.

"Now, who wants to do Aurora?" Bumblebee asked slyly. I gulped in panic. I don't do make up or any other types of makeup related things. Terra, Starfire, Kole and Wonder Girl raised their hands and squealed with delight.

"Who wants to do Raven?" Bumblebee asked evilly. She, Argent and Jinx raised their hands in unison and dragged Raven to the bathroom.

"Wait, if we have to do this, can you do the same thing to the guys too? For revenge?" I asked nervously and Bumblebee nodded with a coy grin on her face. The girls first blindfolded me and looked through my closet for a good outfit for me to stun Robin with. Then, they carried me in the chair down to the bathroom, but we ran into Cyborg who smirked when Kole explained to him what was going on.

"Have fun, ladies," Cyborg encouraged. Then, they shut the door and locked it. Next, they untie me and shove me into a stall to put on a sun dress that covered my knees, it was orange, with some white leggings and white sandals. Reluctantly, I put on the clothes and came out of the stall to have all the girls smile and compliment me.

"Now, let's see what we can do about your hair," Wonder Girl thought out loud and I made a dash for the door. Nobody can cut or even think about doing anything to it. My hair is my signature look. I wrapped my arms around my head trying to protect my hair.

"Don't," I begged desperately. Wonder Girl whipped her lasso around me and tied me down to the chair.

"How about we curl it?" Terra suggested amused at my frantic attempts to escape. My eyes widened in fear and I shook my head.

"That could work," Kole thought and nodded her head. Starfire returned with her curling iron and bag of makeup. Kole took some of my hair and she began to gently curl my hair with the curling iron, after 45 minutes, she finished curling my hair.

"Finished," Kole exclaimed with relief. Then, Wonder Girl got out the makeup and all the four girls applied the vile substances on me. Why? Finally, after 15 minutes of torture, they put a white headband on my head.

"You look stunning," Starfire squealed happily. I didn't feel so stunning.

"She's right. You look really beautiful," Kole gushed with a proud smile on her face.

"You look great," Terra replied amazed.

"Well, take a look," Wonder Girl said and she untied me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I let out a gasp. I looked amazing! I had some black mascara on my eyes and it made them look blacker and longer, they put some black eyeliner on me too, some pink blush, but you could barely see it. They also put some red lip gloss on me as well. I didn't even look like me anymore!

"Wow," I breathed in amazement. The girls all smiled at me. Terra gave me a white wholly cardinal and I put it on quickly.

"Come on. Let's go show you to your soon-to-be boyfriend," Kole teased me and my eyes widened in fear. I dashed into one of the stalls and locked myself inside.

"Oh, come on, Aurora! You didn't just go through one hour of torture for nothing did you," Terra exclaimed exasperatedly. I groaned.

"I can't. They're all going to laugh at me," I complained like a little kid. What if Mark bursts out laughing? Or the other people?

"If they do, then I shall beat the so called 'snot' out of them," Starfire answered determined. I slowly unlocked the door and got out slowly.

"C-Can you come with me? Please?" I begged nervously and they gave me sympathetic smiles. Luckily, they nodded their heads. "Thanks," I said gratefully. We left the bathroom and walked silently down the hallway, until we were a few feet away from the door. I took a deep breath and walked through the sliding doors with the girls right behind me. Nobody noticed me when I entered the room, but then a few guys started pointing at me and in a couple of minutes, the room was silent with staring eyes on me.

"H-Hey, Aurora," Robin stammered. He was blushing so red, a tomato would've been jealous of him. I smiled weakly.

"H-Hi, Robin," I stammered horribly. I looked at him and I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual uniform. He was wearing a deep red shirt, black jeans, some sneakers, no gloves, but his mask was still on his face. I kind of liked his mask. It made him mysterious and different from the other boys I've met.

"Are you feeling better from what happened yesterday-" but I cut him off.

"I was out since yesterday?" I squeaked. He nodded his head confusedly.

"You didn't know?" I shook my head.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you about something?" He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Do you know who painted my room orange and filled my closet with clothes?" I asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Yeah, me and the others thought it'd be nice to get your room ready. We also got Mark some things too," Robin explained casually. I smiled, but then another thought occurred to me.

"If you guys did paint my room, where did you leave me in order to even begin?" I asked curiously and he smiled.

"We left you in my room so you could keep sleeping. You're a really heavy sleeper," Robin replied amused. I giggled.

"I know. It drives Mark crazy," I told him. We sat down over at the couch and watched the sunset together. I heard someone come into the room and it was Raven! She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that went down to her knees, her hair was slightly curled at the edges, she had purple flats on, black eyeliner, lots of black mascara, purple eye shadow, a little bit of pink blush and some purple lip gloss. I smiled at her and she quickly hid in the corner. An idea suddenly hit me.

"I'll be right back. I've got to ask Cyborg a favor," I told Robin before he could protest. Cyborg was sitting at the island in the middle of a drinking contest.

"Cyborg, can we have a karaoke contest?" I asked and Cyborg spat out his coke when he looked at me.

"Ha, you lose," Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly and he ran to the bathroom.

"Sure, let me just go set up the stage," Cyborg answered a few minutes of coughing. He walked over to the controls and pressed a button that made a stage come out of the wall.

"What song do you want to sing?" Cyborg asked curiously. I whispered the song I wanted in his ear and he smiled. "Okay, y'all! We've got a singer in the tower who wants your attention!" Cyborg exclaimed through a microphone. Everyone cheered when I stood up on stage.

"Hey, Mark want to give me a hand with this song?" I asked through the microphone and he smiled. He jogged up to the stage and grabbed another microphone. Music began to play.

**Bold=Aurora **_Italics=Mark_

**Hey, you, what's the matter?**

**Lately you've been looking down,**

**Is that someone in the mirror, the**

**Reason you don't come around?**

_That's crazy,_

**This isn't the "you" I know.**

_Feeling un-pretty._

**Putting on a show.**

**You don't want to a wannabe.**

**So who you really gonna be?**

**Only you can be you,**

**Only I can be me,**

**You always wanna be what you're not,**

**Can't you be happy with what you've got?**

**You're perfect the way you are,**

**With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know it's true.** Mark was dancing and sometimes twirling me around the stage. Everyone cheered and Raven sent me a warm smile. She knew the song was for her.

**Only you can be you,** _you can be you,_

**Only I can be me, **_I can be me,_

**Only you can be you, **_you can be you,_

**Only I can be me,** _I can be me._

**You think, you ain't got swagger,**

**Gotta be cooler than you are.**

**I think, whatever,**

**Let 'em know that you're a star.**

_Be crazy._

**Be who you wanna be.**

_No maybe's._

**You're a celebrity.**

_You don't wanna be a wannabe._

**Show them who you're gonna be.**

**Only you can be you,**

**Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not,**

**Can't you be happy with what you've got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry,**

**Don't you know it's true?**

**Only you can be you, **_you can be you,_

**Only I can be me, **_I can be me,_

**Only you can be you,** _you can be you_

**Only I can be me, **_I can be me._

_If you love who you are put your hands up._

_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_

_Then stand up._

_You independent and you're strong_

_Throw your hands up._

_You feelin' fabulous?_

_Put your hands up._

**You could be you, I could be me.**

**You a star if you ain't on TV.**

**You tall, you short, you different, you cute,**

**You light, you dark, you beautiful, you.**

**Only you can be you,**

** Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not,**

**Can't you be happy with what you're got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know **


	4. Chapter 5

_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_

_Then stand up._

_You independent and you're strong_

_Throw your hands up._

_You feelin' fabulous?_

_Put your hands up._

**You could be you, I could be me.**

**You a star if you ain't on TV.**

**You tall, you short, you different, you cute,**

**You light, you dark, you beautiful, you.**

**Only you can be you,**

**Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not,**

**Can't you be happy with what you're got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know it's true?**

**Only you can be, **_you can be you_

**Only I can be me, **_I can be me_

**Only you can be you, **_you can be you_

**Only I can be me, **_I can be me._ All of the Titans screamed and cheered for us. Cyborg walked back up on stage and took Mark's microphone.

"That was amazing! Who wants to hear an encore?" Cyborg shouted into the microphone. The Titans raised their hands and screamed for more. I blushed.

"Well, you heard the people. The people want more," Cyborg said with a smile. I whispered something in Mark's ear and he smiled excitedly. Then, I whispered the name of the song in Cyborg's ear and he grinned. "Alright then." He walked off the stage and Mark followed him off, leaving me to do a solo. Music blasted from the speakers and I started swaying to the music.

**See the people walking down the street,**

**Fall in line watchin' all their feet,**

**They don't where they want to go,**

**But their walking in time,**

**They got the beat,**

**They got the beat,**

**They got the beat,**

**Yeah! They got the beat.**

**All the kids just getting out of school,**

**They can't wait to hang out and be cool,**

**Hang around till quarter after twelve**

**That's when they fall in line,**

**They got the beat,**

**They got the beat,**

**Kids got the beat,**

**Yeah! Kids got the beat.**

**Go-go music really makes us dance,**

**Do the pony, puts us in a trance,**

**Do what you see just give us a chance**

**That's when we fall in line.**

**'Cause we got the beat,**

**We got the beat, **

**We got the beat,**

**Yeah, we got it,**

**We got the beat,**

**We got the beat,**

**We got the beat.**

**Everybody get on your feet**

**We got the beat,**

**We know you can dance to the beat,**

**We got the beat,**

**Jumpin' and get down,**

**We got the beat,**

** Round and round and round**

**We got the beat,**

**We got the beat,**

**We got the beat.** I finished panting and I saw everyone dancing. Robin was looking at me with a huge grin on his face, which made me smile and I hopped off the stage.

"That was awesome, baby sis," Mark said and we gave each other high fives.

"Yeah, weren't so bad yourself, big bro," I added happily. I knew I was glowing orange with pride; I walked over to Robin and gave him a hug, and he gladly returned it.

"Now, that was amazing, Aurora. I didn't know you could sing that good," Robin replied after letting me go. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "Is there anywhere we can go to get some privacy?" I asked quickly. His smile faded to a forced one.

"Sure. Let's go to the roof," Robin responded. He took hold of my small hand and led me out of the room, up the stairway and to the roof. Robin pulled me to the edge of the roof overlooking the beautiful sunset, I sighed in wonder.

"I wanted to say that, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," I apologized sincerely and Robin smiled.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gone along with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Mark's prank," Robin answered gladly. I smiled.

"And I also wanted know who painted my room and who got me all those clothes," I told him and he smiled.

"The girls decided to go shopping for you and me and the guys wanted to paint your room. So, while the girls were shopping, the other people painted your room. Mark said to paint it orange and white so you could have a chance to paint whatever pictures you wanted. I managed getting you and Mark's rooms ready," Robin explained proudly and I gave him a gentle, but firm hug. I sighed happily and I let him go, and he was blushing bright pink.

"Thanks. It was really sweet of you. No other person besides Mark and my family were the only ones were actually thoughtful about me like you are," I thanked him gratefully and he grinned.

"You're welcome," Robin managed to reply. "You know, you…um…look really nice tonight," Robin stammered embarrassedly. I blushed and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, you look really nice too," I answered nervously and he smiled with a touch of light pink on his cheeks.

"Since the day we met, I've wanted to tell you that…um…that I really…liked more than…just a friend," Robin said nervously and my eyes widened in surprise. I knew what he meant and I felt the same way, but I didn't expect him to return the feelings.

"I feel the same way about you, Robin," I responded shyly and he stared at me in astonishment. I thought I made it pretty obvious about my feelings towards him, but apparently, he didn't get the message.

"Do-Do you want to…be my…um girlfriend?" He asked me shyly and I grinned. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks and his face turned beet red.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him slyly and he nodded his head stiffly making me giggle in amusement. We remained silent for a long time, until it started to get cold out and I began to shiver. Robin noticed this, he took my hand in his large warm hand and led me downstairs to the living room, but they were listening to a slow song. I tried to leave the room, but Robin was still holding my hand and he held my hand firmly not letting me be able to get away.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked me. He noticed me stiffen and trying to back away. I sighed.

"I-I can't slow dance," I answered hoarsely and I dashed out of the common room. I ran down the hallway to the training room and I stood there nearly crying and I tried to calm down. Robin burst through the door and placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jolt out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Robin asked with concern evident in his voice. I took in a deep breath.

"I already told you," I whispered shakily and Robin turned me around to face him. I locked eyes with him and he immediately saw my tears that were threatening to spill.

"What's wrong with that?" Robin asked slowly and carefully. My knees gave way and burst into tears on the ground. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my frail figure and pulled me close to them.

_FLASHBACK_

_I sat on chair at a table in the gym waiting for my date, Jack, to bring me some punch. I was wearing a black skirt that went just an inch above my knees, a dark purple short-sleeved shirt, my hair was down in a wavy form and I wore black flip-flop sandals. Mark was DJ of the school dance. Jack came back with two red cups full of fruit punch, he was 5' 9'', had black Justin Bieber hair, black converse sneakers, hazel eyes, grey jeans and a dark red polo short-sleeved shirt._

_"Come on, babe. Let's hit the dance floor," Jack slurred._

_"My name isn't babe," I told him as I looked at him uncertainly, he sounded drunk from so much fruit punch and sugar. **That's not right.** I thought uneasily, but I took his hand anyway. He dragged me to the dance floor and we danced to a slow song, he just shrugged. Jack then left me alone on the dance floor to take a call for a couple of minutes. Jack came back with his best friend Drake. Drake was the same height as Jack, had spiky dirty blonde hair, pale eyes, big ears, two dimples on his cheeks, black skinny jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over his white shirt._

_"Babe, you remember Drake, right?" Jack slurred as he pushed me into Drake who roughly caught me in an awkward hug. I glared at Jack and he smirked._

_"Yeah," I responded through gritted teeth. He grinned wickedly and was frightened by his smirk._

_"Well, my parents need me to go home. They said something about going to the hospital or something like that, and they need me to leave now. So, I was kind enough to find you some company for the rest of the evening," Jack explained slyly and I immediately caught on. I clenched my teeth in anger. I hate Drake. Drake can be sweet, but he's a troublemaker and you never know what he'll do to you if you get on his bad side._

_"That's sweet of you, Jack, but I don't need him to keep me company," I reassured him as I started to walk away, but Jack grabbed my arm and roughly shoved me into Drake again. He stared me down, but I didn't flinch._

_"Let me rephrase that. You're going to stay with Drake while I'm gone," Jack retorted hastily and I slowly nodded my head. Jack and Drake smirked and I knew this wasn't going to end well. Jack left the school leaving me with a smirking Drake, just my luck. Another slow song started playing and I noticed that instead of Mark being in charge of the songs, I saw Jack slipping another slow song on, and I shuddered._

_"Wanna dance, cutie?" A sly voice whispered in my ear causing me to jump out of my skin._

_"Fine," I grumbled, a bolt of pain hit my hands and Drake squeezed my hands painfully._

_"Now, now, you going to talk to me with some manners, babe," Drake hissed in my ear and he loosened his death grip on my hands, he led me to the dance floor to dance to the slow song. He placed his hand on my waist and his other hand holding my hand in firm, but loose hold. We swaying to the music awkwardly, for a few minutes, then Drake started staring at me strangely. Next he's grinning like a maniac._

_"What?" I asked him impatiently and he smiled deviously at me._

_"I see why Jackie's into you. You're kind of hot for a tomboy," Drake whispered in my ear causing me to blush. He swept his big hand through my hair and pulled me closer into his chest, but I pulled back._

_"What are you doing?" I demanded furiously and he grinned evilly as he stood there on the dance floor, not moving the slightest bit._

_"This," He grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the punch bowl, and dunked my head inside. I tried to lift my head back up, but he held my head in the bowl tightly. My vision started to blur and I was quickly losing oxygen, then he pulls my head up and he drags me outside to where Jack had gagged my brother and him up in rope. My eyes widened and I let out an ear-splitting scream. Drake punched me in the face and I tried to fight back, but it was useless. Then, I lost control of my powers, and I heard shouting, next thing I knew I was passed out on the ground with Mark untied and trying to carry me back home. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and everything went black._

_End Of Flashback_

My makeup was a mess of blacks and other colors on my tear stained face. I told Robin what had happened and he led me to his room where started to comfort me.

"That's why I can't slow dance. I-I don't think I can handle doing slow dancing with the memory fresh in my mind," I whimpered into his chest. We were sitting on his bed and I was weeping into his red shirt, staining it with makeup.

"It's okay. You don't have to slow dance with me, if the memory hurts you that much. I can wait until you get over it," Robin told me gently as he brought me closer to his chest in a tight hug. "Just remember, I won't do what those jerks did to you, and I won't make you do whatever you don't want to do," Robin reassured me and I started to calm down. I felt safe in his arms and he was being really nice to me. I moved away from his hug and I looked at his shirt. It looked like someone had vomited up some peach baby food on his shirt.

"Thank you. Sorry for ruining your shirt," I said meekly. He chuckled.

"It's okay, I didn't really like this shirt anyways," Robin joked causing me to smile. Then, he wiped the makeup off my face with the edge of his shirt. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. You actually look better without makeup," Robin complimented as he examined my face, causing me to blush like an idiot. I giggled and he blushed realizing what he just said.

"Not that you didn't look nice with makeup before…it's just that…um…I…uh…" Robin trailed making me giggle even more at his flushed face. I stopped laughing and I studied his face, which made him stop talking as he stared at my dark blue eyes.

"Why do you keep your mask on all the time?" I asked curiously. I mentally slapped myself. That's the dumbest question you could ever ask a superhero.

"Well, it's mainly to hide my secret identity," Robin answered uneasily. I nodded in understanding. Involuntarily, I stretched out my hand and gently touched his mask, but I poked Robin in the eye.

"Ouch," Robin exclaimed rubbing his eye.

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to poke you in the eye. I just wanted to know what your mask felt like," I apologized embarrassedly. He held his eye with his hand

"It's okay,"

"Here, let me see if it's red," I told him and he moved away from me with his hand over his eye.

"No, no, no, I'm sure it's not red. You don't have to…" Robin rambled on eyes I tuned him out. I moved closer to him, so I could try and pry his mask off. I chased him around his room, but I was getting frustrated. So, I pretended to trip and land face first on his hard floor, and pretended to moan in pain, (but it did hurt, when I fell face first on the ground). Robin took the bait and helped me up on my feet, and I smirked. His eyes widened and I pinned him to the floor with me on top of his stomach.

"Aurora, please don't take off my mask," Robin begged as he tried to get out from under my death grip on him, but I held him down with my super strength. I gave him a serious face.

"Not until you let me have a look at your eye, and make sure it's okay," I responded firmly and he gave up. He let out a sigh.

"Just one eye?" Robin asked suspiciously and I poked him in the other eye. "What was that for?" He demanded angrily and I smirked.

"Now, I get to see both eyes," I said slyly and realization dawned on him. He made an angry face, but my smile was too contagious for him not to smile.

"Oh, man. You planned this all along didn't you?" Robin asked exasperatedly. I smiled.

"The poking part, definitely. I couldn't help it, my curiosity got the best of me," I explained with a giggle. I reached down and pulled Robin's mask off. His face was completely smooth, except for his eyes, which had bags under them, but Robin kept his eyes closed.

"Robin, you need to get more sleep. You have bags under your eyes," I told him seriously and he sighed with a nod of his head.

"Fair enough. Now, get off of me," Robin exclaimed and pushed me onto the ground. Now, this time I was being held down by Robin with him staring at me with gorgeous baby blue eyes. I smiled triumphantly, and he cocked his head in confusion.

"I win," I exclaimed happily and his eyes widened. I threw him off of me and he landed on his bed back first.

"Happy, now that you got to see my eyes?" Robin asked exasperatedly. I stood up and sat on his bed next to him.

"Much better," I told him mischievously.


	5. Chapter 6

I walked over to Robin's bed and sat down next to his laying figure, and I started thinking for a little bit. A warm hand shook my arm, which brought me back to reality and I saw Robin staring at me with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked me nervously and I smiled reassuringly. Robin had sat up in a sitting position and was staring at me, I giggled.

"I was just thinking about how everybody's going to react about us dating," I told him and then silence fell over us. Robin sighed.

"The guys are probably going to say 'I told you so'," Robin said with a sly grin and we laughed good humouredly at Robin's joke.

"The girls are probably going to want details and Bumblebee might say 'See, I knew it was a good idea to doll you up to make Robin drool over your new look'," I teased causing Robin to blush immediately.

"I-I-I didn't drool over you," Robin stuttered and I raised an eyebrow up at him, which made him blush even harder. "O-Okay, so maybe I was a little…um…"

"Enchanted?" I asked him slyly.

"Yeah," Robin said and his eyes widened as he slapped himself in the forehead. I laughed my head in amusement. "I mean…" I stopped him by covering his mouth with my warm dainty hand.

"Robin, stop talking," I told him with a giggle and I removed my hand away from his mouth. I snuggled closer to him with a satisfied smile on my face and he placed his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I let out a satisfied sigh and I burst laughing with tears streaming down my cheeks, I laughed so hard that I fell off the bed with a loud _thud_.

"Aurora," Robin exclaimed and he rushed to my side, but I was still laughing like a maniac. "What's so funny?" After a couple of seconds of uncontrollable laughter, I managed to calm down and wipe away my tears of laughter.

"I was thinking about how Mark would react to our position on your bed," I exclaimed with snort. My eyes widened as I hid my eyes with my hand from embarrassment, I heard Robin chuckle and he pulled my hands away from my face.

"Even your snort is too cute for me not to like," Robin said with a chuckle and my heart practically skipped a beat. I lunged at him with a grateful hug, which he gladly returned. We pulled apart and just stared at each other for a long time, until Robin stood up and grabbed another mask off of his nightstand. Then, it suddenly hit me and I gasped in astonishment.

"Robin, you're the Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's foster child and the most famous young circus acrobat in the world," I exclaimed in wonder and Robin stiffened. I stared at him confused. I stood up and made him face me, but he kept avoiding my eyes, so I cupped his face in my hands. He looked at me with a little shock at my touch on his face.

"Talk to me, Robin. I told you some of my worst secrets, please tell me some of yours," I told him gently and he let out a sigh. He looked me in the eyes and began his story.

"You're right, I am the Richard Grayson, but before I became his foster child, I was a great acrobat. I used to live with my mom and dad in our family circus. My family's performances were some of the greatest. One day, our circus had arrived in Gotham City to perform for the first time and these guys were trying to give our circus some kind of protection, but my dad knew it was just for money. So, while my dad was dealing with them, I called the police and Batman came, he started beating them up and they left except for one who was taken to jail. The leader of the group wanted revenge, and then at night during our first performance, he somehow managed to take the screws that held the trapeze bars (**I'm not quite sure if this is the right term for what Robin's parents were using while flipping through the air). **When I was about to grab onto them, the trapeze bars snapped and they fell down to their deaths leaving me without my parents," Robin finished with a few tears streaming down his cheeks and I gently wiped them away. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you," I reassured him in a whisper and he nodded his head with a shudder.

"I have bags under my eyes because these past few nights I wanted to see if I could track down the guy who murdered my parents," Robin added in shame. I stared down at him sadly. I knew what it was like to want to get revenge on people who killed my family, but I quickly learned that it was no use.

"Robin, I know how you feel. I too, wanted revenge on the murderers of my parents, but I learned that it was no use. I learned that, no matter how hard you beat them up or get back at them, it never fills that empty void in your heart," I explained to him and he stared at me for a moment before he nodded his head.

"I get it," Robin stated sadly. I sighed.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't try to look for the guy who killed your parents," I asked him. He stared at me confused for a moment and he noticed the look in my eyes, reluctantly he agreed. I smiled happily.

"Thank you," I said and I kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he gave me a tight hug, which I could tell was for the pep talk.


	6. Chapter 7

I looked at his digital clock and noticed that it was already 8:30 p.m. "What else do you want to talk about?" I asked Robin and a smile grew on his face.

"How about the other Titans' West relationships?" Robin asked mischievously and I grinned evilly.

"You practically read my mind," I exclaimed slyly and Robin chuckled. "Do you know that Raven and Starfire also got 'dolled up'?" I asked Robin coyly and his eyes widened, and then he burst out laughing.

"Raven? Got a makeover?" Robin asked genuinely surprised. I nodded happily. "For who?"

"For someone green," I told him and realization quickly dawned on him. He smiled.

"I wish I could've seen his face when he saw her new look," Robin said and we both chuckled at this.

"Yeah, it would've been priceless," I agreed with him.

"Did you sing 'Only You Can Be You' for Raven?" Robin asked me curiously and I nodded my head eagerly.

"That was really nice of you to do that for her. Plus, you were pretty amazing up there," Robin complimented and I blushed.

"Thanks. She really needed the extra confidence," I explained and he nodded his head in understanding.

"But who do you think Starfire impressed?" Robin asked confused and I smirked.

"Markie," I said and he snickered. I gave him a serious face, but he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him through gritted teeth and he instantly stopped laughing. He gulped and on the inside I was giggling at his scared expression, but on the outside I was shooting him daggers.

"Um…your nickname for him," Robin answered uncertainly and grinned evilly.

"Do you want me to come up with a nickname for you, Robin?" I asked him slyly. He gulped.

"Uh…" Robin trailed uncertainly.

"How about Traffic Light? Bird Boy?" I teased him jokingly.

He glared at me, but we burst out laughing anyways. I sighed in content as I leaned on his shoulder as we sat together on his bed. Robin also sighed in relief.

"Tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had," I whispered happily and Robin beamed.

"It was a great night for me too," Robin, whispered in my ear and I felt goose bumps shoot down my spine. I looked at Robin's digital clock and it was 10:00 p.m.

"I should probably get going to bed," I said reluctantly and I hopped off Robin's bed. Robin pouted, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll walk you down to your room," Robin offered and I thanked him for his offer. He held out his hand for me to take and I giggled at his gentlemen-like manner, but I still wrapped my hand in his hand. We walked out of his room; he led me down the hallway to my room and stopped outside of my room. We stared at each other and fidgeted uncomfortably uncertain about what to do next.

"I had a really great time tonight w-with you, Robin," I said shyly and Robin grinned. I leaned in close to him and kissed his warm pink cheek, Robin did the same with me. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. I sighed blissfully as I slid down onto the floor against my door.

"So, how did it go?" a voice startled me out of my thoughts. Bumblebee and the other Titan girls crowded around me begging for the details.

"Hold up," Bumblebee said getting every girl's attention with her hands on her hips. "What happened to your make up?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that part," I answered exasperatedly. I continued to tell them what happened between me and Robin all night. They all congratulated me and Starfire and Raven told me about how they were also successful with their new boyfriends. Tonight was a great night. Wonder Girl, Kole, Pantha and Terra were staying in my room for their stay; they were all sleeping on extra mattresses with pillows and other blankets around the room. I changed into a comfortable dark blue gym shorts and a baggy orange t-shirt, I turned off the lights and fell asleep in bed.

**Aurora's Dream**

_I opened my eyes to find myself lying on hard dirt floor. I slowly stood up and noticed that it was cloudy, but instead of seeing white fluffy clouds, I only saw an endless expanse of red sky, there were no trees, people, buildings, houses just nothing. I started walking and I came to the edge of a cliff where I could just make out a city almost completely reduced to rubble._

_"Let us finish this battle once and for all!" A booming voice declared from the city and then I made out two huge silhouettes fighting in the middle of the city. When I squinted, I could see one of the figures was pure white and the other was made of black with a pair of ragged demon wings. It looked like the white figure was winning this fight._

_"I couldn't agree with you more, Satan!" the white figure yelled as it shot a blast of white light. That voice is so familiar, it sounds like…me._

_"What's happening?" I asked myself. The sky started to turn white and a loud voice yelled from the heavens. "A Child of Light will rise up and fight against an old evil. From the battle, all evil will go with the Dark One. The Dark One shall be banished to the abyss for all eternity along with his demon children," The two fighting figures came closer to me and I could clearly make out a large female figure clothed in long silky white dress with a glowing sword and white combat boots._

**End Of Aurora's Dream**

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for breath, but luckily I didn't wake anyone else up. So, I quietly got out of bed and left my room making sure that no one saw me. Carefully, I walked down the hallways, into the Common Room and up to the roof of Titans Tower, and when I reached the top, I saw Raven levitating off the ground. Quietly, I walked over to where Raven was meditating and sat down on the edge of the roof; I let my legs dangle off the edge of the roof. It was early in the morning; my guess is that it is around three or four o¢clock in the morning. The sky is mostly a creamy and purple color.

"Couldn't sleep?" Raven asked me as she sat down at the edge with me. I gave her a weak smile and I nodded. Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Same here," Raven added in her monotonous voice.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked her curiously and for a few moments, she hesitated.

"I had a weird dream," Raven confessed with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes with her gray hands and I became curious about her dream. Could it be like my dream?

"Would it help to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly. I could tell that Raven wasn't the kind of person who likes to tell everybody everything.

"In my dream, I woke up to find myself in a clearing on a hard dirt floor. I noticed that the sky was blood red and everywhere I looked, I saw rubble all around me. Suddenly, I felt an earthquake and a figure completely black with demon-like wings came out of the ground. I think he was holding a cage, in the cage there were people screaming and trying to get out," Raven explained and I motioned for her to continue. "The black figure turns to me and I notice that it's a guy in brown loin cloth, his skin was tan, his hair was black, wild and tangled, he was barefoot, and he had demon wings, red eyes and black claw-like nails. He reaches out to grab me and I start shooting at him with my powers, but he just absorbs them, so I start to run away from him, but he manages to grab me and he brings me up to eye level. His voice sounded like my dad's voice and I think it might've been him and he says 'You will pay for defeating me a year ago. Now taste my fury, daughter'. His eyes glow an unnatural yellow and before he shoots me, a beam of white light shoots him causing him to drop me. I look up and see a girl in white clothes and armor stands a few feet away from the dark figure with a golden aurora. She shoots another beam of white light and it knocks the cage out of the dark figure's hand, the cage disappears and the people trapped land on the floor with no injury and run for cover. The two figures battle it out and a loud voice from the sky shouts 'A Child of Light will rise up and fight an old evil. From the battle, all evil will go with the Dark One. The Dark Ones shall be banished into the abyss for all eternity with his demon children. The righteous ones shall go with the Daughter of Light.'" Raven finished with a loud shudder. My eyes widened.

"I had a dream similar to that too, but I didn't see any people, except for the two figures fighting. I also heard the same loud exclamation. Except for that last part," I told Raven nervously and silence hung over us for a moment.

"Do you think we both had the same dream about the future?" Raven asked thoughtfully and I pondered this for a few minutes. She could be right. I nodded.

"Maybe that statement was a prophecy," I added thoughtfully and Raven thought for a moment, but she nodded her head in agreement. "But why did we both have the same dream?" I asked Raven. Realization dawned on me; the prophecy might have something to do with us.

"The prophecy must have something to do with us in some way. I don't I'm the Dark One because the Dark One tried to kill me," Raven determined and her eyes widened. "The Dark One might be Trigon," Raven mumbled sadly.

"Whose Trigon?" I asked nervously. Raven sighed and I could sense the grief in her voice.

"Trigon is my father. He's also the Devil," Raven answered quietly and tears started to form in her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"But, in my dream the girl wearing all white, said 'I couldn't agree with you more, Satan'. Your father is Trigon," I pointed out cautiously and Raven looked me straight in the eye.

"Trigon has more than one name and he can take on more than one form," Raven told me hoarsely and I stiffened. "Once she defeats Trigon, I'm most likely going to go back with him in the abyss," Raven whispered and tears streamed down her face. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Maybe there's a way you won't have to go with your father," I whispered in her ear and she just stared at me in shock. "If we figure out what this prophecy is all about, maybe we can figure things out," I reassured her and she nodded her head.

"The Daughter of Light is obviously the white figure with the golden aurora. We just have to figure out who she is," Raven concluded thoughtfully.

"But, who are the 'righteous ones' that the prophecy was talking about?" I asked her, but I could tell she didn't have an answer to that either.


	7. Chapter 8

"Should we tell Robin and the others about this?" I asked Raven nervously and she shook her head.

"Not yet. Let's get some more info and some more things figured out before we tell him." Raven answered seriously and I knew she was right, but I didn't like having to keep this a secret from Robin. We walked back into the common room to see a few of the other Titans already awake. The slide doors opened up to reveal Robin and Beast Boy talking to each other about something as they walked into the room towards the kitchen. I turned to ask Raven if she wanted to help me make breakfast, but she was staring at Beast Boy with a light blush and a small smile. I grinned and dragged her over to the boys so she could talk to Beast Boy.

She tried to pull away, but I held onto her arm firmly as we neared the island where the boys were talking about something. Well, they were until Robin discreetly nudged Beast Boy in the ribs and pointed towards Raven. He glanced over at us and his brown eyes grew to the size of disks as he blushed so red that an apple would've envied him and he offered Raven a small smile. Robin elbowed him in the ribs and Beast Boy motioned for her to sit next to him on the island.

"Hey, Robin, do want to help me make some breakfast for everyone?" I asked cheerfully and Raven started shaking a little nervously, hoping that he would say no. She didn't look like she wanted to be alone with Beast Boy, but if she ever wanted to date him, she was going to have to start being alone with him.

"Sure," Robin answered with an innocent grin on his face and I could tell Beast Boy looked a little uncomfortable with staying with Raven all by himself. It was somewhat cute. Robin stood up and he took my hand in his as we walked away from the two very shy lovebirds.

"Okay, so what should we make for breakfast?" I asked Robin and he thought for a moment.

"Um, how about some pancakes?" Robin suggested and I nodded.

"Alright, so we're going to need eggs, milk and flour. Maybe I'll through in some bacon for Cyborg and the other guys if they want any," I counted off on my fingers and Robin smiled.

"Sounds great," Robin, said with a broad smile on his masked face and I blushed. I bent down and grabbed some bowls, pans and a measuring cup to measure the flour. Unfortunately, I'm a little too short to reach the pancake mix even on my tiptoes and I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned around to see Beast Boy, Raven and Robin trying to hide their snickers and I glared at them.

"It's not my fault that I'm short," I replied indignantly and I grabbed a stool for me to stand on. After I managed to climb up and grab a couple of boxes, the stool began to tremble violently and lost my footing with a yelp. A pair of strong arms managed to catch me just before I hit the floor and when I opened my eyes, I came face to face with Robin. We blushed at the same time and then Mark just happened to enter the room at that exact moment.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Mark roared in anger with his fists caught in baby blue fire. We both gulped and Robin quickly placed me down on the floor, but that only angered Mark even more.

"I-It's not what it looks like," Robin stammered and Mark charged at him with fists of blue fury. Robin dodged all of his fists except for one that sent him crashing into the wall and he left a large dent in it. I ran over to Robin and stood in between both him and my overprotective brother.

"Move, Aurora! So, I can beat the leaving daylights out of him for trying to hold you," Mark commanded, but I stood my ground. I growled at him.

"Mark, calm down! Robin just caught me when I fell off the stool that I was standing trying to get a couple of boxes of flour for breakfast. I was lucky that he caught before I hit the ground," I tried to explain to him and Mark grudgingly relaxed a little. Shakily, Robin tried to stand up and I quickly put his arm around my shoulders so I could help him stand up.

Mark pointed his finger at Robin threateningly.

"If you ever try to make any sly moves on her, then I will beat the fudge out of you," Mark threatened in a dark voice and Robin nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied that he got that message to my boyfriend, Mark stalked back over to the couch next to Aqualad who had watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Robin sighed in relief.

"You've got one overprotective brother alright," Robin mumbled in my ear and I giggled at that.

"Oh, yeah. But then again, considering what we've been through, you shouldn't blame him. Plus, he's also not a morning person, so he's probably really grumpy," I told Robin with a weak smile.

"Oh, no, I understand. I was just scared out of my skin, when I saw him charging at me like that. I always thought he was a really calm and quiet person, since he was a little hesitant to talk us while you were out like a lamp when you fell in the water," Robin explained sheepishly.

I giggled at that. People always expect him to be really quiet and calm, but if he's grumpy in the morning and sees a boy touch me, well let's just say things go downhill really fast. It's also one of the reasons why I never had a guy friend.

"Come on, let's get started on some pancakes and maybe get Mark to calm down a bit," I replied with a giggle. I held out a hand for Robin, he gratefully took it with a smile, and he trudged back to the stove to begin making the batter.

20 Minutes Later….

"Okay, hold out the platter, please," I asked Robin and he held out a large blue dish. Skillfully, I flipped about 40 pancakes onto the plate. **_Beep!_** The bacon was ready and it smells delicious. Robin quickly put the plate down on the table and got a cloth as he used it to hold the pan tilted and slid the numerous pieces of bacon onto a light blue platter.

"I got the bacon and the pancakes on the table. Do you want to wait for everyone to arrive or do you want someone to wake them up?" Robin asked from the island and I told him to send someone to go get them. Robin told Aqualad to go wake everyone up since Robin was still a little nervous around Mark and he didn't want to ruin Beast Boy and Raven's moment. After about 10 minutes, everyone was in the common room with plates of bacon and pancakes.

"Wow, these are the best pancakes and bacon that I've ever eaten!" Terra exclaimed contently and she wiped her mouth on her long sleeved shirt. I blushed.

"Yeah, who made this breakfast?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"Robin and Aurora made these." Mark exclaimed proudly. He's now in a much better mood than he was earlier.

"I like the fact that you added strawberries and bananas in the pancakes," Beast Boy complimented and I smiled.

"Robin, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I'm pretty sure that Aurora told you that I'm not a morning person and that I'm really overprotective," Mark apologized and Robin smiled.

"It's okay, I'd do the same if I had a younger sister," Robin reassured him. Beast Boy smiled deviously and I gulped.

"Then I think you'd be happy to know that Robin's got a girlfriend," Beast Boy said innocently and Robin visibly stiffen.

"Really? Who?" Mark asked curiously and I silently begged God not to let Beast Boy tell him about me and Robin's new relationship.

"Aurora," Beast Boy answered innocently and Mark spat out his orange juice that he was drinking and froze. Mark's eyes bugged out and he slowly got up out of his seat.

"Robin, you've got 3 seconds to live," Mark stated darkly and light blue flames erupted off Mark's whole body. Robin stood up out of his chair and faced Mark with a glare. Mark threw a huge ball of fire, but he completely dodged it with his bow staff. Mark continued to throw more and more balls of fire at Robin until one managed to burn Robin's arm badly, he shouted in pain. Hastily, I stepped in between Mark and Robin before things got of hand and leveled a scorching glare at my twin brother.

"What is your problem?" I demanded and Mark shot me a dark glare.

"Stay out of this Aurora. I'm doing this to-" Mark began but I cut him off with a ball of fire. The fireball sent him crashing into the wall.

"To what? To protect me? Oh, yeah, you're protecting me from a guy who I have real feelings for, for the first time in my life!" I shouted at him he was about to object, but I cut him off. "In case you've forgotten, I was the one who kicked Slade's metal behind when he nearly killed you! Robin was the one who let us stay here at the Titans' Tower and saved me from drowning in the lake!" I screamed and I turned my back on him. Carefully, I helped Robin to his feet and took him to the infirmary to treat his dark red burn. Just before I left, I turned to face Mark who was being helped up by Starfire.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Mark. I can handle being in a relationship and, God forbid, a broken heart." I stated coldly and the doors shut behind me as I led Robin to the infirmary.

"You know, you really shouldn't have been so hard on your twin brother. I mean he was only trying to watch out for you and I'd do the same for my sister if I had one," Robin said lightly. I nodded and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know, but he acts like I can't even protect myself and that I've got superpowers just like him," I retorted.

"I'm not saying I agreed with what he did back there, but guys are protective over their girlfriends and sisters. It's natural for us to forget," Robin explained and I remained silent. "I didn't run away from him because I knew that it would just prove that I'm like other guys. That I run when things get tough, but I don't and I wanted to prove to him that I'm not afraid of being his sister's boyfriend," Robin answered and I nodded with a soft smile. I sat Robin down on a bed and cleaned his wound gaining a few hisses of pain from him. My hand began to glow a soft orange and I placed my hand on Robin's arm as he gasped in pain.

"Shh! It's okay, only for a few more seconds," I reassured him and he tried to move away, but that only caused my grip to be tighter on his arm gaining loud yelps of pain from Robin. I sighed heavily, I grabbed his neck in my other arm, and I did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed him in the lips to distract him from the pain, immediately he stopped moving and kissed me back gently. We stayed like that for a few seconds until my hand stopped glowing and I had to pull away for air.

"Wow, that was just…wow," Robin, exclaimed breathlessly and I smiled smugly.

"Was that so hard?" I asked him haughtily and he blushed bright pink in embarrassment. So, I nudged him with my elbow and gave him a wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what just happened." I reassured him. He smiled sadly and let out a soft sigh, I looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Robin?" I asked confusedly and he looked away. Gently, I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look into my sapphire blue eyes. "Talk to me, Robin." I asked him quietly and he looked at my hand, and then my eyes again debating whether or not to tell me.

"I just feel bad that we had to waste our first kiss like that," Robin answered barely audible and I raised an eyebrow at him. I leaned in close to him and I placed both of my hands on his face pulling him into a soft and passionate kiss. He stiffened for a few seconds, but then he kissed me back with just as much passion. My hands moved away from his cheeks and around his neck until my hands tangled into his spiky black hair. His arms snaked around my waists and pulled me closer to him until I was sitting in his lap with both our eyes closed, enjoying a real kiss.


	8. Chapter 9

"Hey, guys…whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed as he walked into the infirmary. We froze as we stared at Cyborg in annoyance, but we didn't pull ourselves away from our position. I growled and sent Cyborg a scathing glare.

"What is it, Cyborg?" I asked annoyed that our moment just had to be interrupted by one of our teammates. Cyborg gulped and he looked everywhere, but at my glare.

"Um…all the Titans wanted to go out into the city, but…um you looked pretty busy, so I'm just going to leave…see ya!" Cyborg rambled nervously. Then, he scrambled out of the room before I could say anything else. I sighed and I turned my attention back to Robin, I nuzzled his neck gaining a sigh from Robin.

"Now, where were we?" I asked him slyly and Robin shook his head. I gave him a confused look as he sighed in defeat and he gently placed me on the floor as he got off the bed.

"The Titans are getting restless and I think it would be best to go out into the city with them," Robin explained and I pouted. He chuckled at my face and he took my hands in his. "Don't worry, if it's a nice enough day out, then maybe we can go to the beach," Robin reassured me and a huge grin grew on my face. I pulled Robin into a bone-crushing hug and I heard a few cracks in his back, but I was too happy to really care.

"Thanks, Robby!" I exclaimed happily and I gave him a quick peck on his cheek before I dashed out of the infirmary. I burst through the sliding doors and up onto the roof only to be hit by the scorching sun and I flew back downstairs announcing to everyone that Robin said we could all go to the beach. Cheers erupted from all around Titans' Tower. **Hey, Aurora? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning to you and Robin. I'm sorry for treating you as if you couldn't protect yourself, it's just that it's hard for me to accept the fact that you're growing up and dating him. Wow, I sounded just like a parent. **Mark apologized through our twin bond and I giggled. _I'm sorry for screaming at you this morning too, Mark. I should've told you that me and Robin we're an official couple. I really was going to, honest, but we were going to tell you after you ate mainly because I know how you're not a morning person. _I apologized back and I felt him chuckle through our bond. _Where are you?_ I asked him. **In the training room. You know it's a really great place to take your anger out on. **Mark told me and I flew straight around the corner. I dropped onto the ground and walked into the training room to see Mark sitting on a bench chugging down a water bottle.

"So, are we cool?" I asked Mark and he nodded as he finished half of the water bottle. He gave me a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we're cool," Mark reassured me and I smiled as I took a seat next to him. I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with me and Robin being girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked him cautiously and he let out a sigh.

"Not like I'm going to be able to talk you out of it," Mark said it more as a statement instead of a question. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Then, I don't really have much of choice, but if I had to choose, then I'd choose Robin," Mark replied with a reassuring smile. I grinned and gave him a mischievous smile, he gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"Robin said we could all go to the beach today," Mark stiffened and his gaze hardened.

"If he starts to give you the elevator eyes, then I will toss him into the ocean," Mark threatened and I laughed.

"Yeah, but that also means you get to see a certain red headed alien in a bikini," I pointed out and Mark's eyes bulged out of their sockets. I burst out laughing as I ran out the door before he could catch me. He growled in annoyance and I stopped outside the door.

"Admit it, you'd love to see Starfire in a bikini wouldn't you?" I teased him and his tan cheeks turned bright pink from embarrassment.

"I'd prefer you don't tell anyone that," Mark said quietly and I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"I didn't think you saw her that way and if **you **give **her **the elevator eyes, then I will punch you in the crouch." I warned him and he nodded his head vigorously. I left the training room and walked back down into my bedroom to see all of the Titan Girls pulling out their bikinis and complimenting on how nice it looked. When I walked in, everyone stared at me with mischievous grins plastered on their faces and I started to panic.

"What are you guys staring at me like that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, Cyborg told **everyone** about you and Robin's little make out session." Kole answered with a giggle. I blushed deep red and Pantha slammed the door shut, which caused me to jump. I gulped.

"What about it?" I asked shakily and they all laughed at my mortified expression. I scowled and went to my closet to look for something nice to wear to the beach.

"We just wanted to tease you, but since we have to get ready for the beach, we'll spare you the torture." Terra exclaimed and I sighed in relief in my mind. I looked through my closet until I saw a two-piece bikini and I pulled it out with disdain.

"Did you guys really have to buy such girly clothes?" I asked sarcastically and everyone laughed at me. Luck for me, it didn't have triangles covering my breasts, but it still looked like it would make me feel exposed. I grabbed a pair of orange flip-flops, a strapless sundress, some orange sunglasses and a pair of white shorts for me to wear and I went to go get changed in my private bathroom. Once I finished getting dressed with my hair tied up in a long ponytail, all of the Titans were done.


	9. Chapter 10

**20 minutes later….**

"I call going in the T-Car!" Bumblebee called cheerfully. Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven and Kole all climbed into Cyborg's car and headed towards the Jump City Beach to save some spots for us. Pantha, Kid Flash, Jinx, Wildebeest, Thunder, Lightning, Terra, Red Star and Aqualad went in Pantha's RV with the T-Car. I, Starfire, Argent and Mark packed two bags each full of towels, sun block, glasses and beach toys. Those that could fly, flew towards Jump City Beach and met up with the ones who went in the T-Car with Cyborg.

I set up an orange beach chair for myself in the hot sun with my orange beach bag, (yeah, my favorite color is orange which is why a lot of my clothes and bags are the color orange). As I sat down, I reached into my bag and pulled out a thick dark brown book with a golden cross on it, and I didn't even remember packing any books with me let alone this mysterious book, that I've never seen before. Yet, curiosity got the best of me and it felt like there was this voice in my subconscious telling me to read it and so that's just what I did. I read the book in the hot sun for a good half an hour, which felt like only 3 minutes to me in all honesty; I haven't moved one inch as I continued to read the book. It was so…different and captivating, that I just couldn't put the book down and I managed to read four different books in the huge book without even realizing it.

"BOO!" a familiar voice shouted in my ear and I jumped out of my seat in surprise at the sudden loud noise in my ear. When I turned around, it turned out to be Robin with his mask on with a smug look on his face. When I turned around, it turned out to be Robin with his mask on with a smug look on his face. I frowned as I growled in annoyance at being interrupted from my new book and I playfully punched him in the arm in retaliation.

"What did you do that for? I was in the middle of an interesting book!" I exclaimed indignantly with the book still clutched in my left hand with my arms crossed against my chest. I sent Robin a stern look and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you've been sitting and reading there for half an hour without even moving the slightest bit," Robin apologized and that's when I noticed he was shirtless. My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the sight of his six-pack and his read and orange-flamed swim trunks. Robin noticed this and he blushed with a smirk on his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Robin asked mischievously and I snapped out of my daze with a red blush gracing my face.

"Sorry and was I really reading for half an hour? It felt like only 3 minutes," I exclaimed sheepishly and Robin chuckled.

"Who knew you were such a book worm," Robin teased and I pushed him in mock anger. "I was literally watching you read since I got here with the others. At first, I thought it was cute, but then it started getting kind of boring," Robin added and I smiled sheepishly.

I folded the side of the page I was reading and gently placed my book back into my beach bag under my towel so it wouldn't get dirty. The first book in the giant book was called Genesis and I really liked how it talked about this person called God made the Earth and filled it with life, but it also helped me gain some more confidence in myself. I sighed exasperatedly.

"So, what do you want to do? Now that you've gotten my attention away from the book," I asked Robin in an exasperated tone. Robin smiled.

"I wanted to teach you how to swim," Robin explained and my eyes widened in terror. Robin gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a reassuring hug. "It's okay, Aurora, but you really need to learn how to swim. Don't worry, I'll help you." Robin reassured me. I nodded. We stood there staring at each for a few moments before I decided to end the awkward silence that hovered over the burning sunshine.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked curiously and Robin raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Well, in order for you to go in the water, you have to go in your bikini," Robin pointed out and I fidgeted uneasily.

With a heavy sigh, I kicked off my orange flip-flops and slowly pulled my dress off me revealing my orange bikini top and some dark blue swim shorts to cover my bottom part, I pulled out a red hair band to tie up my hair into a loose bun. Before Robin could say anything, I ran away from him before he could get me into the water. Hey, if he was going to try and get me into the water, then he's going to have to catch me first.

The pounding of feet on the soft sand came from behind me and a large body crashed into me pinning me to the warm sandy floor. I rolled over to see Robin on top of me with a smile of victory and his arms holding me down to the ground, I sighed in defeat. It's sad because I just started running and he was able to catch up to me in a matter of seconds and pin me to the ground, but then again, I wasn't really trying that much.

"Okay, you caught me. Now, what?" I asked him in defeat and he sent me a mischievous smile showing off his perfectly straight and white teeth.

"You are burning hot, you realize that right?" Robin exclaimed and I blushed furiously at his comment. He tilted his head in confusion and his hidden eyes widened at what he just said. "I meant your body is really hot," Robin tried again, but that only caused me to blush even more. Robin face palmed in frustration when he realized he made it worse.

"I-I-I mean your temperature," Robin explained sheepishly and I made an 'oh' sound. I tried to escape from his grip, but dang he's stronger than he looks. Swiftly, Robin slung me over his shoulder, I tried punching, and yelling him to put me down, but he ignored me the whole time. He carried me over to the water and shifted me into a bridal style hold with a smug look on his face.

"Robin, you better put me down, right now," I demanded nervously and his grin widened.

"Do you really want me to put you down?" Robin asked slyly and I nodded my head vigorously. Robin nodded his head. "Okay, if you say so." Robin said and that's when I realized what he was doing, but before I could say anything else, he leaped into the water with me clinging to his biceps for dear life.


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating this in awhile, but I've been busy with my other fanfictions and schoolwork. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and comments. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the only thing I do own is this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

**Splash!**

I flailed my arms as I tried to stay afloat in the cold water with my fiery hair sticking to my head.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Aurora!" Robin exclaimed and I wrapped my arms tightly around him trembling in fear of drowning in the slightly deep water. Robin chuckled at my petrified expression and his black spiky hair became completely flat from the water washing out the gel. I glared at him as my anger boiled up to the surface and I slapped him across the face as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. Never had I ever felt this vulnerable and terrified since the last time I was in the water, which nearly resulted in me drowning and Robin having to save me.

"Okay, I probably deserved that," Robin said with a painful expression and I buried my head in the crook of his neck in fear as I tried to stay standing in the water on my tip toes, but I still trembled.

"No, kidding. I've always been afraid of the water and you jump into the water knowing that I can't swim dropping me in the process!" I squeaked as more tears fell down my face and Robin's turned into a guilty look. "Water and me don't mix well together." I whimpered as I cried in his neck again.

"Shh, it's okay. I didn't me to scare you so much, Aurora. Sorry, for you dropping you, I accidently tripped and lost my footing," Robin apologized and I nodded my head in acknowledgement, but I still held onto him. Robin gently lifted my trembling gaze to meet his kind and gentle masked one.

"I-I-It's o-okay, j-just d-don't do it again. A-And s-sor-ry f-for s-slapping y-you," I stammered and I wiped the rest of my tears away. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Now, let's try and learn how to swim," Robin said and my eyes widened. I held onto him tighter, not letting him release me into the cold water and he tried to pry me off him, but I wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Rory. Don't you want to learn how to swim?" Robin asked gently and I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath in my ear.

"Nope." I whimpered and I squeezed him a little tighter just to prove my point. Robin let out a heavy sigh.

"How can I persuade you to learn how to swim?" Robin asked me with concern and I tried my best to shrug my shoulders in my awkward position. I yelped and accidently let go of Robin as he tickled me sides. Robin quickly grabbed my hands and got me to calm down as he carefully instructed me how to move in the water; in no time at all, I learned how to swim with Robin's help.

A playful smile graced the features on my face as I remembered Robin giving me my first nickname and Robin noticed this as the perfect opportunity to splash water in my face. I glared at him playfully and a splash of water into his face. We continued to splash each other with water and soon the other Titans joined in causing a water war to break out, but then Aqualad caused a huge wave to wash over all of us and I trudged over to him and slapped him across the face.

"What the heck was that for?" Aqualad demanded furiously with a red handprint on the left side of his face. I sent him a scalding glare.

"Because I just learned how to swim and I'm terrified of drowning, and the little stunt you just pulled nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him and suddenly a big wave began to form behind him. "If you dare wash another big wave at me, I will dry it not only the wave up, but you as well," I threatened menacingly. Aqualad narrowed his black eyes.

"You wouldn't,"

"Wanna bet?" Aqualad continued to make the water rise and I rose out of the water shooting it with a golden light at it, instantly causing it to turn into vapor. Everyone gasped in surprise at me show of power. With a huff, I flew back to shore, dried myself off and began reading my mystery book from before. Eventually, everyone dried him or herself off and began to eat the food that we brought with us to the beach, but I continued to read my book.

So far, I've highlighted my favorite parts from the Genesis, 'So God created man in his own image; He created him in the image of God; He created them male and female.' Genesis 1:27. I also liked the story of Moses and the Burning Bush in the book of Exodus, in Leviticus I learned about the different things needed to be done in God's Tabernacle and how it was built, in Numbers I learned about how the Israelites had to face trials because of their lack of faith in the desert, and in Deuteronomy I learned about the laws that they all had to keep too.

"Back to reading your book, again?" Robin asked as he sat down next to my chair in the sand with two sandwiches. I looked at him with a soft smile and he returned it as he gave me a ham and cheese sandwich.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this next chapter and I think you'll like the Aurora/Robin fluff moment. Please keep up with your reviews and comments because it really helps.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter and plz forgive me for not updating this quick enough, but I've been really busy these past few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them. I only own my OC characters and this plot.**

* * *

Carefully, I folded a corner of my Bible putting it back into my beach bag and I devoured my sandwich as if I hadn't eaten in the past 24 hours as Robin watched with an amused smile on his face.

"Wow, I've never really seen a girl eat like that before, well, besides Starfire when she cooks up some of her weird Tamaranean food." Robin joked and I smiled with my mouth full of bread, ham and cheese.

"Yeah, well, you kind of pick up the habit of eating like an animal when you're on the run a lot," I replied with a bemused smile. Robin chuckled.

"Don't let Beast Boy hear you say that or he'll throw a hissy fit." Robin added and we laughed at the image of Beast Boy throwing a hissy fit.

"Oh, I can only imagine him doing that," I said in between my giggles and Robin snickered.

"So, how do you like Jump City Beach?" Robin asked and I smiled.

"It's really nice. Back home, beaches were kind of rare to find because of the crazy physical features of our planet," I explained and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What crazy physical features were there on your home planet?" Robin asked curiously and I thought for a moment trying to recall some of my past memories.

"Um…there used to be giant man eating plants, talking forests, singing flowers and whispering canyons," I listed on my fingers, but I couldn't really remember the other features because it's been 4 years since I last thought about my home planet. Robin's jaw was hanging open and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?" I asked confused and Robin shook his head as if snapping his head out of a daze.

"Sorry, it's just that…that's a lot of crazy things going on there," Robin reassured me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's not even the half of it. I only told you the ones I could remember off the top of my head," I replied and Robin raised an eyebrow at me. I was surprised that he could even do that with his mask on. "Don't look at me like that. I've been busy these past few years." I replied indignantly and Robin raised his hands up in surrender. I sighed in boredom and Robin chuckled.

"What's the matter now, Sunshine?" Robin asked and I glared at him, but I couldn't keep a straight face so it turned into a grin.

"Is that my new nickname, Robby?" I asked him and Robin tried to glare, but my smile was too contagious for him to not resist. Robin spread a blanket out on the sandy floor and he motioned for me to lay down on it with him; gladly, I lay down on my back on his right side with the hot Sun shining down on my tanned skin.

"You realize you're getting tanned right?" Robin asked looking at me with black sunglasses. Wait, where'd he get the sunglasses?

"Well, duh, I mean I do have Sun powers, so it's natural for my skin to absorb the rays and get a nice tan," I said with my eyes closed. As I said this I was absorbing the warm rays of the Sun. Swiftly, I snatched Robin's sunglasses off his face and putting them on my eyes for style. A grin of triumphant on my cheeks.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed as he finally noticed his sunglasses were missing. He tried to retrieve it, but I rolled out of the way every time he lunged for them. Then, he started to tickle me again and I couldn't help laughing with tears streaming down my face. "Ha! Got 'em!" Robin exclaimed victoriously and I started tickling him back as I pinned him to the blanket. With his martial art skills, Robin managed to pin me back down onto the blanket and he ended up landing on top of me, then I tripped him causing him to land splat on top of me and knocking the wind out of our lungs. For a few moments, we just stayed like that, panting and staring at each other with affection until a bunch of flashes were snapped at different times managing to disorientate us. That's when I realized that reporters were taking pictures of us and Robin pulled me to my feet trying to make a break for it, but the reporters cornered us.

"Robin, who's your new girlfriend?"

"Is she a new Teen Titan?"

"When did she join the team?"

"How did you two first meet?"

"How many dates have you gone on?"

"Are you cheating on Starfire?"

"Was it love at first sight when you saw her?

"What's your name, doll face?" I glared at the reporter who asked me that question and Robin stepped in front of me, but sadly, the reporters noticed this.

"Why so overprotective over her, Robin?"

"What are her super powers?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Why aren't you answering any of our questions?" I couldn't take it anymore!

"Quiet!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and the reporters took a step back in astonishment. "FYI, he's not answering your questions because you don't give him the chance to. I come from a different planet. My name's Aurora. I joined their team a few days ago and frankly, you people are really getting on my nerves!" I shouted in exasperation. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around Robin's waist and shot up into the sky away from all of the reporters towards an empty cave a few miles away from our friends.

We landed at the entrance to the cave and I dragged Robin into the dark cave silently as we heard the sound of fan girls screaming in outrage at the fact that Robin is already taken by the new Teen Titan. I sighed in relief after the girls left and I rested my head on Robin shoulder.

"That was kind of fun flying away from the reporters and escaping the wrath of outraged fan girls," Robin chuckled and I smiled. "You know, we can finish what we started back at the tower here now that we're all alone." Robin added and I sighed tiredly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Robin asked seriously and I debated whether I should tell him or not.

"Did you and Starfire have a thing going on before me and Mark came?" I asked uncertainly and I felt Robin turned face to look at him. He took his mask off and I nearly lost myself in his baby blue eyes that were so beautiful.

"I can honestly tell you that I and Starfire were _just_ friends. Nothing more and nothing less." Robin reassured me firmly and I this time, we both lost us looking into each other's eyes. Robin leaned forward sealing the distance between us and we just stayed like that for a very long time forgetting all about the world around us; only focusing on each other, the here and the now.

"Aw…" a bunch of voices said and we turned around to find _all_ of the Titans exclaim with happy looks on their faces as they saw us wrapped in each other's arms kissing contentedly. We blushed beet red and the cave's temperature literally rose 10 degrees higher.

"Um…can we help you with something…?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence, but my voice croaked the last second. Beast Boy grinned holding up a video camera and our faces changed from red to pale in an instant. The Titans all laughed at our expressions and Raven dragged Beast Boy out of the cave with the rest of the Titans.

"Don't worry, I'll destroy the video once we get back to the Tower," Raven reassured us and I smiled gratefully.

"I owe you one," I said gratefully and she rolled her amethyst eyes at me.

"Just make sure not to take things too far with your displays of affection." Raven stated and it took us about 10 seconds to figure out what she meant. We stared at her in horror as she smirked at our expressions and left the cave.

"Well, that was humiliating." Robin grumbled and I turned back to him with a shy smile. Instead of continuing to make out, we just sat down with Robin's arms around me as I fell asleep in his arms with a blissful smile gracing my face.


	12. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating this story in the past few days, but I've been busy with school, Midterms and other school stuff. Anyway here's another chapter and I hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only this story and my OC's. Plz enjoy :-)**

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

I woke up to find myself wrapped around in the strong arms of the sleeping and shirtless Robin in a very dark cave. I smiled and I gently nudged Robin in the ribs to wake him up, but after about 5 minutes, he started to open his baby blue eyes to look at me.

"Time to get up, Bird Boy," I replied gently and he nodded his head in agreement, as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Carefully, Robin unwrapped his arms from around me and I helped him get up to his feet brushing off the sand from our bodies, quietly. I smiled softly at him and placed his mask back on his face to hide his secret identity from the world.

"We better get going before we're left behind." I added quietly and before I could leave the cave, an arm stopped me from leaving.

"Are you okay, Aurora?" Robin asked worriedly and I sighed tiredly.

"I'm a just a little tired, but otherwise I'll be okay. Sleeping in a dark cave on hard sand isn't exactly like sleeping on a fluffy cloud," I joked dryly and Robin chuckled as he intertwined our fingers together, but that wasn't the only reason I was feeling slightly down. Stealthily, we peered out of the cave only to see a beautiful almost completely black night sky with only a few twinkling stars out with roar of the waves roaring peacefully lapping at the shoreline. I looked on in wonder at the night scene in front of me and I looked up at Robin who was equally surprised at the change in scenery. We walked barefoot in the warm ocean water in comfortable silence listening to the lull of the ocean waves and the warm breeze of the summer.

"You trust me, right Aurora?" Robin asked me hesitantly and I stopped suddenly looking up at him surprised. Where did that come from? Did he know about me and Raven's secret? But, how could he know?

"Of course, I do. What made you think that I didn't?" I asked him cautiously and he let out a soft sigh.

"I just…thought that…you…" Robin trailed not knowing what to say and I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Thought I what?" I asked Robin suspiciously, but he just remained silent as he continued to walk through the water.

"Never mind…it was just a stupid thought," Robin said quietly and I ran to catch up to him, but I didn't continue the conversation since I was hiding something that I didn't want him to worry about.

**After We Walk Back To The Tower…**

We returned to the Tower to find everyone wearing regular civilian clothes instead of their hero costumes watching Grown Ups laughing their heads off at the comedy.

"Hey, lovebirds, how was your make out session?" Beast Boy asked slyly and we blushed crimson red at being caught on tape.

"Beast Boy, shut up," Robin retorted and he just rolled his eyes at the command.

"!Robin y Aurora sentado en un árbol K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Primero viene el amor y segundo matrimonio viene luego viene el bebe en el cochecito de bebe!" Mas and Menos sang in unison. I raised an eyebrow up at them in confusion.

"Did you just sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song in Spanish?" I asked curiously and they both nodded their little red heads with mischievous smiles. I narrowed my eyes at them menacingly and they took a few steps back in fear as they gulped. "Si vuelves a hacer eso te va a pagar. Ha quedado claro?" I warned them in Spanish and they nodded their red heads vigorously again. Everyone stared at me in shock and I shrugged my shoulders. "I speak Spanish. No biggie," I said casually.

"What did you say to them?" Speedy asked curiously and I smirked at him over my shoulder as I walked over to the door.

"That's for me to know and for you not to worry about." I replied mysteriously and I walked out the sliding doors to my bedroom to shower and change into a new pair of clothes.

I gently placed my beach bag by my bed, grabbed a bath towel and went into the shower rinsing off all of the saltwater and sandy that was beginning to cause my swim pants to chaff up. After I showered and washed my hair, I stepped out of the shower to dry myself off and grab a pair of neon orange shorts, neon yellow baggy t-shirt, neon pink tank top and blue converse sneakers with my long hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of my head.

I walked back over to the Common Room to see the rest of the Grown Up movie with the rest of the Titans and I sat in between Mas and Menos who wouldn't stop flirting with me in Spanish, but I managed to tune them both out and get a few good laughs at the funny movie. When the movie was over, we all decided to play Truth or Dare because it was only 7:00 p.m., so we still had plenty of time before we had to go to bed.

"Okay B.B., truth or dare?" Cyborg asked with a big grin on his face and Bumblebee resting her head against his big blue metal shoulder.

"Dare!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly and Cyborg's grin got wider.

"I dare you to eat a hamburger," Cyborg dared and everyone laughed at Beast Boy's priceless expression.

"B-B-B-But-" Beast Boy stuttered, but Cyborg just held a big hamburger out to Beast Boy with a triumphant grin. Hesitantly, Beast Boy ate the hamburger; I think his face actually turned a darker shade of green and after he ate it, he raced to the trashcan and regurgitated the burger back into the bucket.

"Cyborg, truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked groggily after he came back to the sofa a light shade of green on the arm of the sofa. Cyborg thought for a moment.

"Truth," Cyborg stated confidently and Beast Boy thought for about a minute.

"Do you wear any underwear or do you have some type of metal robot undergarment?" Beast Boy asked curiously and Cyborg's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Umm…I wear a type of robot metal undergarment." Cyborg answered quietly as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Robin, truth or dare?" Aqualad asked trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over everyone.

"Um…dare," Robin said cautiously and Aqualad smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to dress up like Speedy and Speedy has to dress up as Robin," Aqualad finished with a devious smile. Both boys stared at him in horror and scowled at each other as they got up to go change. After about 10 minutes, both boys came back wearing the opposites' clothes. Robin had his spiky hair flattened like Speedy's and Speedy had his hair gelled up like Robin's causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Dude that was the funniest dare ever!" Beast Boy shouted as he laughed so hard that he fell on the floor face first.


	13. Chapter 14

**Here's the Truth and Dare Game part 2. Sorry for not updating this story, but you all know how it is with school-work and stuff. Anyways please enjoy this next chapter and PLEASE comment and review it because it's kind of depressing how very few people have reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Teen Titans except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face and I had to hold my ribs because it hurt from laughing so hard.

"Kid Flash, truth or dare?" Robin asked quickly and KF had to literally swallow his laughter from the dark look he was receiving from Robin.

"Let's see um…dare," KF stated confidently and Robin thought for a moment before a devious smile spread across his face, slightly worrying me.

"I dare you to go out into the Annual Titans' convention and you can't use your powers to get away from any crazy fan girls," Robin smirked as Kid Flash paled and gulped.

"Quick questions, what if one of the fan girls tries to kidnap me or try to, you know…?" KF trailed and my eyes widened at the horrifying mental image of what those fan girls might just do to him once he arrived. Robin thought for a moment with his hand on his chin and then shook his head smiling.

"I bet you can figure something out," Robin said and the super speedster stared at him open mouthed.

"That's just cruel, dude." KF stated sadly and he raced out of the Tower into the city towards his impending doom. Robin snickered and we all just stared at him curiously until Jinx asked the million-dollar question hovering over everyone's mind.

"Why are you laughing like that and why did you just send my boyfriend to his doom? Weren't you guys like close friends?" Jinx asked with a deep scowl, but Robin just shook his head with a smug look on his face.

"There is no Annual Titans' convention here in Jump City until next September," Robin replied smugly and that's when it dawned on all of us what Robin had done. Everyone chuckled at that, poor Kid Flash was sent on a wild goose chase around the city. "Plus, I'm not that cruel if there would've been a real convention, I would've let him use his powers to escape the wrath of the crazed fan girls." Robin added with a shudder.

"Don't forget the fan boys," Mark added and everyone stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. "You guys have never seen or read any of the gay/lesbian stories involving the Titans out there?" Mark asked surprised and I looked at him curiously.

"No, and you have?" I asked Mark and he shuddered in disgust. "How come you never told me this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't want you to read them and corrupt the little innocence that you had left at the time," Mark deadpanned and I gulped wondering if it really was a good idea to be a Titan, now. I definitely don't want any writers portraying me in any way, shape, or form as a lesbian even if people know it's not true.

A flash of red and yellow zoomed into the room showing a very furious Kid Flash with his arms folded in an angry and bored expression.

"Really, Robin was that the best dare you could come up with? I think the prankster prince is losing his touch," Kid Flash stated in mock disappointment. We all stared at Robin in astonishment as he rolled his eyes from under his mask, but everyone was more or less shocked that Robin had once been called a 'Prankster Prince'.

"Dude, since when did you prank people in general?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded while Kid Flash, Speedy and Robin smirked.

"Before the Teen Titans were formed and we three," Speedy pointed to himself, Robin and Kid Flash, "used to be mentored and we'd visit other superheroes and their apprentices." Speedy finished with a reminiscent smirk.

"Me, Robin, Speedy and the other apprentices would team up and either prank each other or our mentors. Robin was the one usually the mastermind of all our ingenious pranks." Kid Flash replied with a chuckle.

"One time, Robin pulled a prank on Wonder Girl and-" Kid Flash trailed, but a yellow lasso wrapped around his mouth preventing him from finishing.

"If you dare tell them about that prank, I'll die your hair pink and I'll tie you to a flagpole in the middle of town dressed up as a girl." Wonder Girl threatened and Kid Flash nodded his head fearfully with wide eyes. With a quick push, she unwrapped the lasso from around Kid Flash sending him sending like a spinning top until he tripped dizzily into Jinx's arms with a dazed expression. Wonder Girl quickly turned on Speedy and Robin who were cowering away from her behind the couch with narrowed eyes. "Do I need to warn you two as well, or did I get the message across?" Wonder Girl asked sternly and both boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"Speedy, truth or dare?" Wonder Girl asked casually as if she hadn't just threatened his and Robin's lives with her yellow lasso.

"Truth," Speedy deadpanned afraid of what she'd do if he had chosen the latter option, but he began to regret his decision upon seeing the devious smile on her face.

"If you could date any of the Titan Girls, who would you date and why?" Wonder Girl asked and he paled quickly, and then turned crimson red.

"I'd rather not answer that question," Speedy said uncertainly and Wonder Girl began to reach for her lasso, "but I'd have to say that I'd date the one girl that I've had a crush on for a really long time. She's the prettiest and most kind girl that I've met, besides Starfire, because she really gets me. She always knows how to make me laugh or have fun whenever she visits Titans East and I like how she manages to put guys in their place if they try to flirt with her," Speedy answered blushing beet red.

"You still didn't say who it was you'd date out of all the Titan Girls." Wonder Girl deadpanned and I was starting to get a nagging suspicion that Speedy might've had feelings for her. Speedy gulped and shifted his gaze to the floor as he grumbled a name so softly that you couldn't hear. "I didn't hear you," Wonder Girl said in a singsong voice.

"You." Speedy said as he kept his masked eyes averted to the floor and the room became deathly silent. Wonder Girl smiled softly and gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek before sashaying out of the Common Room.

"Aurora, truth or dare?" Speedy asked and I was shocked that he even picked me out of everyone in the room. I was so shocked that it took me a moment to process what he was saying and to give an answer.

"Um, dare?" I asked uncertainly more than answered and I instantly regretted it at the sight of his mischievous expression.

"I dare you to seduce, Robin." Speedy dared and my eyes bulged out of my sockets causing Mark to burst out laughing along with everyone else in the room.

"What?" I squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Just kidding, I'm not going to torture you on your first gathering with all of the Titans," Speedy reassured me and I sighed in relief. "I dare you to dance the samba with anybody in this room." Speedy said and I thought about it for a moment; it didn't seem as bad as the previous dare, so I nodded my head. So, I dragged Mark with me to the middle of the room as Cyborg played some Latin music and we danced in front of everyone until the song was over gaining a ton of cheers and a few wolf whistles too. At the end of the dance, Mark and me bowed as everyone applauded.


	14. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter and I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but I've been busy with a lot of tests and my computer's not working as well as it used to, so I don't know when I'll be able to update this again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Teen Titans, but I do own this story and my OC's**

* * *

"Okay, everyone it's 10:45 p.m. we should probably head to sleep, now." Kole suggested pointing to the digital clock on the cable box. Everyone murmured sounds of agreement and headed off to bed in the Titans' West's quarters for the night. Wonder Girl, Terra, Pantha and Kole followed me into my bedroom and just crawled into bed since they already had brushed their teeth and their pajamas, which I just noticed. Grabbing my pajamas and a towel, I went into the bathroom and took a shower washing all of the sand and ocean water off in torrents of hot water. I sighed in relief as the water caressed my sun kissed skin washing away the itchy sand and sea salt off my bare skin. As soon as I finished showering, I put on my oversized orange t-shirt, yellow tank top, white fluffy socks and my blue gym shorts. Then, I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth quickly, and crawled into bed silently drifting off to sleep.

_Aurora's Dream_

_I woke up to find myself in the middle of a beautiful meadow with rolling green hills, baby blue skies, fluffy white clouds and some flowers dotting the landscape here and there._

_"Aurora?" a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Raven dressed in her blue cloak and blue boots with a look of confusion on her pale face._

_"Raven, what are you doing here? Or more importantly, what are **we** doing here?" I asked utterly confused._

_"You both are here because I have called you here." The familiar mysterious voice says. We whirled around to see a tall man with large white with a hint of light blue wings, tan skin, long blonde straight hair cascading down his shoulders, gold sandals with gold laces, a white robe with black edges and gold edges, a black belt with a pair of golden wings, a golden spear with a sharp edge and clear eyes. We both took on defensive positions with narrowed eyes at the mystery man._

_"Who are you and why did you summon us here?" Raven demanded in a steely voice with narrowed violet eyes and hands encased in a black glow of magic._

_"At ease, Raven, I mean neither of you any harm. I was sent to find her," the man pointed to me with a slender finger and I stiffened._

_"What do you want with me?" I demanded nervously and he gave me a comforting smile._

_"I was sent on a mission by my king to warn the both of you about the evil that is coming and to see if you," the man pointed to Raven, "to free you from the burden you carry." The man finished._

_"Whose this 'king' that sent you and how do we know we can trust you?" Raven demanded unflinchingly._

_"He's known by many names, but people mostly know him by the name of God. You should trust me considering I am the voice that told you to go back to the Tower to save your older twin brother from Slade." The man replied calmly. Raven and I just stared at him in shock._

_"B-B-But, what does God want to do with me?" I managed to ask without my voice shaking._

_"He wants me to teach you about the things you'll need to know for the ultimate battle you have to go through. Do you both remember that dream I sent you?" the man began explaining. We nodded._

_"That was a glimpse of what is to come. Aurora is to become the Warrior of Light; God's soldier because Trigon's bonds are slowly weakening and the end is not yet near. Raven, you must make a choice, in order for you not to go live with Trigon down in Hell, you must decide if you want to join God's side or not." The man explained thoroughly and we both stood there stunned by all this news._

_"But, my powers come from Trigon. What happens if I join God's side, then?" Raven asked solemnly._

_"He would give you more stronger and purer powers. Ones that don't involve witchcraft, but even more powerful than the ones you currently possess. You'll no longer be part demon anymore." The man told her sympathetically. Raven thought for a while before nodding her head eagerly._

_"I do want to join God's side. I don't want the powers I was born with and I don't want to be part demon anymore." Raven agreed with a soft smile on her face._

_"Put your hand over your heart and repeat these words, 'Jesus Christ, I know that I'm a sinner and that you died for me on the cross all those years ago to give me salvation and a chance to enter Heaven. I want you to enter my heart and make me a new creation. Please forgive my sins and live inside my heart. In Jesus Christ's name, amen.'" The man finished and Raven repeated these words. When she said 'amen', she was levitated up into the air by a bright light and her eyes and mouth glowed white. __Her purple hair grew longer, her skin became slightly less pale, the chakra disappeared, and her boots turned white and her cloak, too. Around her neck rests a silver cross on a silver chain. Soon she floated down to the grass with a bewildered look on her face._

_"How do you feel Raven?" I asked her cautiously and she smiled a genuine smile._

_"I feel clean and…stronger." Raven replied excitedly and her hands glowed a bright blue aurora around her hands._

_"Use your powers wisely, Raven. Aurora, the book at the beach that you were reading earlier today is called the Holy Bible, it'll help you prepare for the battle that is to come very soon." The man told me and I nodded then everything became to fade._

_"Wait! What's your name?" I called out to the angel._

_"Gabriel, the Angel of God." The angel whispered and everything faded away like fog._

_End of Aurora's and Raven's Dreams_

Both girls faded into a deep sleep and they didn't awake until late in the morning.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like this one. Please comment and review it or PM me and give me some more suggestions.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm back now here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Teen Titans, except my OC's and this story.**

* * *

_Next Morning…_

I woke up to the sun shining down on my tanned face and the sound of sirens blaring early in the morning. Wait a minute…the alarm is going off…what does that mean again? Oh, yeah, there's trouble! Trouble? I bolt right out of my bed to find my room empty, so without changing out of my pajamas, I ran towards the Main Room to see what's going on.

"What's wrong? What's the trouble?" I asked as I stumbled through the metal doors. Everyone in the room stared at me as if I grew a second head and everyone was still in their pajamas as if they had just gotten out of bed, too. I put my hand through my hair and now I can't pull my hand out, just great, what else can go wrong? The sound of snickers turned my frustrated attention away from my hair to glare at everyone in the room, which immediately silenced all snickering.

"Take a look at this," Cyborg stated in disbelief and when I looked at the screen, my heart nearly stopped. The sky literally was beginning to turn pinkish purple, but that's not what made my heart nearly stop, it was the army of flying wolves in the sky that appeared vaguely familiar.

"Winged Wolf Banes." I whispered in fear and astonishment. Then, the leader of the army flew to the front. He looked like a gigantic husky dog with big pieces of golden plating on his head, chest, knee pads, elbows, back and around wrists with ancient inscriptions inscribed on it. With razor sharp black claws, pure white jagged teeth with blood red eyes that seem to glow and a height of 7 ½ feet tall on all four legs alone. Let's not forget the fact that they have wings that are about 20 feet long from one tip to the other tip.

They were a deadly enemy capable of destroying even the strongest civilizations and much more, they're the most feared creatures in all the planets.

"Where is the Princess of the deceased planet of Elementa?" Fang the leader of the Winged Wolf Banes bellowed and I relaxed slightly. Fang is a close ally to my family and he's the most noble and compassionate of the WWB ever since he defeated Sharp Tooth the former leader of the WWB who was the most vicious and savage of all the savages on our planet. He's also one of my best friends from when I was a little girl; I can't believe I actually forgot about his coronation, but something seems to be worrying Fang because he's not one to barge in and demand things in front of new people.

"I better see what he wants before he gets impatient," I said and Robin looked like he was about to protest, but a quick kiss on the cheek silenced him as the others started to chuckle at his expression. "Don't worry Robin, I'll be careful. Not to mention he's my childhood friend," I explained and everyone just stared at me as if I grew a second head, except for Starfire who seems to understand. Quickly, I ran up the stairs to the roof and flew up into the air to meet up with the Fang in my pajamas, well, he's seen me in lesser pieces of clothing so he won't mind, hopefully. Fang looked up and he rolled his eyes at my choice of attire chuckling quietly.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit, now have Your Highness?" Fang asked with a smirk and I shrugged my shoulders in nonchalance with my own knowing smirk. Inside joke maybe one day I'll explain, but not now.

"Of course not, life would be too easy for Mark," I joked and they all chuckled at my joke.

"That's very true, princess. Oh, how I've missed your humorous jokes," Fang replied amusedly and I grinned with my hands on my hips with a raised eyebrow.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being awoken to the sound of sirens going off in my ears and to the sight of the whole Winged Wolf Banes' new amazing leader?" I asked cheerfully and then Fang's morphed from one of amusement to one of utmost seriousness. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Unfortunately, I bring grave news my princess about of a familiar foe arriving to this planet," Fang answered gravely and my stomach started to sink at the look he was giving me. He only gave me that face during the time we were fighting against Xever and I defeated him over two years before I came to Earth.

"It's not…" I trailed nervously and Fang's expression turned grim nodding his enormous furry head confirming my thoughts. Xever's back and he wants revenge. "No…" I whispered in horror and Fang gave me a comforting hug. Xever was the most corrupt and powerful Elementan on our planet and he was my parent's closest advisor until me and Mark found out he was trying to steal the Crystal Sphere, which was the most powerful artifact on my planet. I was the only one who could beat him because my powers were the only ones that were strong enough to counter his attacks; I nearly died trying to beat him especially since he was twice my age at the time.

"I came here to warn you and your brother about his returning," Fang told me gently and I knew there was more that he was telling me. I've known him for so long that I can still tell when he's keeping things from me, it's a gift.

"There's more isn't there?" I asked him sadly and he sighed in defeat as he looked at me with sadness in his red orbs. He nodded.

"Forgive me, my princess, but he has unleashed a horrendous being known as Trigon the Destroyer into the world once again," Fang said as if it pained him to tell me. I nodded.

"I know Trigon is coming for I was already informed." I told him emotionlessly.


End file.
